


ishtar gate-2

by daejaeshechka



Series: Ishtar gate [2]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Chasing, M/M, Security
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: 2





	1. y-1

How it mattered to us, how it mattered to me,  
and the consequences.

 

Им Джебом отдал немало времени самосовершенствованию: во-первых, мучительно долго отучивал себя от привычки сначала говорить, потом думать…  
Во-вторых, развивал голосовые связки, чтобы голос звучал холоднее и глуше, гораздо спокойнее, чем обычно, гораздо весомее, чем у заурядного тридцатилетнего человека.  
Каким пристало быть голосу самого крутого босса по эту сторону гор.   
Но на самом деле натура Им Джебома была до дьявола импульсивной.   
Джебом сказал:   
\- Блядь! – и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.   
Это нормально, что даже очень умные люди в минуту расстройства начинают сомневаться в себе, и хочется… Чтобы кто-нибудь перепроверил за ними, сказал, что все действительно было сделано верно.   
Джебом снимает трубку телефона и в нее говорит только:   
\- Зайди.   
Что-то поспешно дожевывающий Дэхён стучит в дверь едва ли минуту спустя. Мрачный Джебом кивает на ноут, забывая, что закрытая крышка его заблокировала.   
Ему приходится ввести пароль, пока Хён смотрит по сторонам и старается согнать с морды насмешку по поводу того, что босс маленько, чуточку облажался.   
Или нихера себе облажался, судя по его роже.  
На экране браузер со страницей личного кабинета классного североевропейского банка, одного из тех, где в совете директоров половину парней ищут классные североевропейские спецслужбы, но почему-то на необъятных просторах Северной Европы никак не могут найти.   
Дэхён бы сам там завел маленький счетишко с ноликами, но его ноликов пока хватает только не на такие классные северокорейские банки.   
Браузер мигает «ACCESS DENIED», и Чон Дэхён глядит на босса с недоумением, мол, и какого хера тебе нужен программист, если вот оно, все четко написано: «Такого счета не существует или пароль, введенный вами, неверный».  
Правда, написано на английском сначала, потом дублировано на французском, но босс вроде как не только маты понимает.   
\- Пароль точно правильный? – уточнение для такого, как Чон, не самого рукожопого программера, просто гениальное.  
Как у провайдерской службы поддержки, ей-богу, дак там одни тупые стажеры, им можно.   
Еще бы зашутил ту смачную шуточку из сериальчика про айтишников: «Did you try turning it off and on again?»  
\- Веспертин, - сквозь зубы шипит Джебом.   
\- Как-как? – Дэхён тоже нормально шарит, там, мануал на английском прочитать, бабу закадрить, бывает, когда они по делам за границей, но чё щас Джебом сказал – это он не уловил.   
«Vespertine» - печатает Джебом в адресной строке браузера.   
Поисковик срабатывает и подсовывает какую-то психоделическую херню: какие-то альбомы каких-то исландских певичек, все такое по мейнстриму черно-серо-белое, как негатив…  
И Дэхён соображает, чё так: переводится «ночной».   
Ночные бабочки там, цветы, которые только вечером раскрываются.   
Это прикольно, блин, и смешливый Чон копирует слово и вставляет в поле пароля. Буквы сразу меняются на звездочки, но ответ от API снова тот же: доступ запрещен.   
\- М-м-м, - Дэхёну уже не так до усрачки весело, когда он вспоминает, что гневается босс всегда как сатана, и влетает от его ищущего кары духа всем без исключения.   
Чон меняет заглавную «V» на строчную – но нифига подобного. Он превращает слово в олбанский «VeSpErTiNe», но хер бы не так, естественно.   
\- Ну все, чё… – Джебом смотрит на него взглядом дьявола, но Дэхён надеется, что от злости его мозги не превратились в свинячьи, потому что: - Тут, как бы, видишь, всего два поля… Чё я могу сделать?  
Собственно, до стадии поросенка Джебом как раз еще не дошел, и больше от бывшего айтишника ему действительно ничего не надо – Дэхён подтвердил, что он не сошел с ума, и здесь действительно только одна простая форма с двумя полями.   
Ошибиться-то негде, будь Джебом даже сто раз взбешен.   
\- Хима позови, - просит Джебом, и Чон выходит из кабинета с чуточку даже радостным предчувствием, что назревает большая охота на тех лихих парней, что кинули босса так нагло и борзо.   
Чем-то Чон успевает поделиться с Командиром или Хим сам догадливый (не чай же гонять его зовет Джебом? для всякого такого деликатного у них Ёнчжэ есть – морда симпатичнее, роста меньше, институты кончал), но он как такса, перед которой махнул рыжий лисий хвост: забывает постучать, когда входит, и, вытянувшись перед боссом слушать приказ, щелкает суставами кулака.   
Мол, когда-когда уже можно бежать?   
Кого-кого хватать?   
Кого босс желает на этот раз подвесить за яйца – это ему насрать, важен дух охоты.   
А то он с детства нервный и неусидчивый, и только когда в погоне за рыжим хвостом, то перестает наигрывать пальцами на руках.   
\- Не щелкай, - хрипло предупреждает Джебом, которого клацанье суставов бесит уже дальше, чем он может вытерпеть.   
И без того будучи взбешенным.   
Вот ведь надо же было быть таким дебилом, черт побери. Почему он решил, что ему нужен мальчик? Да, ему так сказали, но… Рядом с ним же стоял еще один, с такой же слащавой рожей, в меховой куртке.   
Лет на пять старше, не больше, и под описание «мальчик» тоже бы подошел.  
Эти охуевшие экспедиторы – о, Джебом и с них спустит шкуру, особенно с того, светленького, который особенно не понравился ему ленивой безучастной рожей и холодным тоном – подменили настоящего носителя на этого тайского мальчика.   
Который округляет все гласные.   
И языком обакатывает чужие зубы, когда целуется.   
Бля-я-ядь…  
От воспоминаний Джебом просто звереет – каким надо было быть тупицей, чтобы так нежничать с «биоинженик», а потом…  
Нахер он отпустил его?   
Сейчас бы дерьма не было по самые уши.   
Химчан, услышав сдавленное рычание, вскакивает на ноги и энергично потягивается… Собственно, он уже знает, что Джебом скажет, и это не сюрприз:  
\- Экспедиторов наших помнишь? Парнишка в меховой куртке…  
Химчан расплывается в улыбке – а то как же.   
Неопределенный лисий хвост обрел определенные человеческие черты.   
Впрочем, если бы Чон сейчас не жрал бутерброды на кухне, то он, может, подсказал бы боссу, что информация из башки этого смазливого биоробота уже могла бы быть считана и стерта.   
А, может, и не подсказал бы, потому что Дэхён «биоинженик» видел один раз – недолго, в темноте, и ему быто так классно, что как-то до технических нюансов он не дошел.   
А, может, даже больше – Джебому стоило бы подумать, что экспедиторы «Иштар» должны были быть совсем охуевшими парнями, раз приволокли настоящего носителя с собой.   
А, может, даже совсем-совсем больше – Джебому следовало бы предположить, что не «Иштар Гейт» кинула Джебома, а собственный информатор и шпион. Или японские нейроинженеры, которые два дня мочили голову информатора в растворе отдельно от тела и не давали мозгу умереть.   
Но натура Им Джебом была как у сатаны, и топот неврастеника-Командира, сбегающего по лестнице, ему был как фанфары и барабаны Армагеддона: с хорошенького «бионженик» он спустит его цветущую шкуру, потому что он мясо этой махинации.   
А двенадцать миллиардов – это не та сумма, которая располагает к всепрощению. 

 

\- Эхе-хе-хе, - похабно смеется Хим.   
Жопа Ёнчжэ торчит перед ним упругими ягодицами, и полосочки резинки трусов обнимают полужопия сквозь бежевую ткань спортивных штанов.   
\- Эта жопа была слаще, когда была больше, - он успевает смачно приложить растягивающегося носом в пол и локтями почти до пола господина Ю по левому полушарию… А господин Ю, тоже очень проворный, успевает почти сломать ему безымянный палец.  
Ёнчжэ маленько подлый и похож на бабу: он не бьет по роже, только по яйцам или ломает пальцы. Он если что и качает, так только пресс, но не плечи, и занимается пилатесом и медитирует под звон тибетских чашечек, включая психоделические мелодии на «metube».   
\- Хули надо? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ, поднимаясь с коврика.   
Коврик он скатывает, потом нажимает на паузу, и ролик с тибетским звоном глохнет.   
А, Хим еще забыл добавить: ругается он как сучка, взрощенная в самом убогом притоне, а не как выпускник гуманитарного института со специальностью востоковеда.   
\- Дак… - Хим скалится. – Жопа твоя покоя не дает. Отрасти обратно, а? Вон Дэхёну тоже нравилось, спроси…  
\- Уебывай, - Ёнчжэ обычно немногословен, но умудряется оставаться предельно точным.   
Как будто Командира здесь нет, Ёнчжэ снимает с себя спортивные штаны и раздражающе педантично вешает на плечики в шкаф, разгуливая (по своей, конечно, комнате, но…) полуголым. Он блядский зануда и… и еще детка, каких поискать: синевой над резинкой его трусов начинается татуировка, хотя…  
Хотя ее никто не видел, и Хим с их недоделанным хакером даже поспорили: кто первым узнает, что там за продолжение под трусами, и что это все-таки за татушка – тот…  
Ну, тот точно живчик и выиграл неприступного Ёнчжэ забрать себе, хоть Хим его, наверно, зароет во дворе под вишнями.   
В смысле, сам себя он не зароет, конечно, а вот если не себя, то, конечно, зароет.   
\- Собирайся давай, - говорит Хим, отрывая зад от чужой постели. – Дело есть. 

 

Чон Дэхён похож на божка: перед ним тридцатидюймовый моник, на котором загружается база данных миграционной службы, когда он властелином мира вопрошает:  
\- И куда этот маленький пидар делся?   
Командир пожимает плечами – он вообще против прибегать к помощи Дэхёна. Не, не потому, что с козлиной-программером у него терки по поводу татухи Ёнчжэ и вообще…   
И вообще Ёнчжэ плотскими мыслями озабочен не сильнее римского папы – просто ему привычнее по старинке: поболтать с парнями из китайской джинча или с кордона на границе.   
В Китае хоть и коммунизм, но, как и во всем цивилизованном мире, продается все: совесть, родина…  
\- Да куда еще-то, - в этом-то очевидном точно согласный с Химом, Ёнчжэ тоже передергивает плечами. – Китай… Вам пожрать прихватить?   
Вечно спонсирующий каких-то животных внутри Дэхён живо кивает, а Хим скалится, когда замечает, что Ёнчжэ вышел, забыв свой белый планшет на заваленном проводами столе.   
Чон загружает в базу фотку «биоинженик», сделанную камерами наблюдения в этом доме, а потом запускает алгоритмы поиска.   
Ёнчжэ возвращается, чтобы вырвать свой планшет из рук скалящегося Хима – отключает на нем вайфай, блокирует систему, и тогда уже точно уходит на кухню.   
\- Блин, ну нахер ты ему все рассказал? – жалуется Командир Чону.   
Дэхён виновато вздыхает: еще когда этот спорт «доебись до римского папы» у них не начался, он по большой дружбе показал Ёнчжэ, как легко хакнуть его ноут, планшет и мобилу.   
С тех пор Ёнчжэ никогда не оставляет своих девайсов в сети, фаервол у него просто монструозный, на всякие подозрительные линки он не кликает (даже в письме помочь собачкам из приюта - проверено), и разве что на «metube» слушает свои тибетские завывания.   
Хер, короче, Ёнчжэ прессанешь.   
Грустняшка…  
\- О, бля, Чон, - вовремя вернувшийся Ёнчжэ давится заварным профитролем с кремом, которые держит на тарелочке с голубой окантовочкой, и мигает на экран моника: на нем фотка их «биоинженик», сделанная на маленьком автовокзальчике в соседней китайской провинции. И вчерашняя дата, - я тебя люблю.   
Не, Ёнчжэ-то не Хим, ему как собака шнырять по сугробам и вынюхивать их маленького пидара совсем неохота – лучше он помедитирует.   
Дэхён ржет и тянется за профитролем. Прихватывает два.   
Химчан обижается:  
\- А мне дак с утра только «уебывай» сказал…  
Ёнчжэ ухмыляется – как всегда кокетливо и мерзко одновременно (стирает кокосовую стружку с губ) – и показывает на экран:  
\- Дальше, дальше… Куда чморенок с вокзала потопал?   
\- А хер знает, - говорит Дэхён. – Ничерта больше нет… А вот те парни, которые из «Иштар», возвращаются в Сеул – камеры на дорогах их засекли.   
\- А мальчишки с ними чего нет? - задумчиво тянет Хим.   
\- Да хер с мальчишкой. Заплатили и гудбай, - поясняет очевидное Ёнчжэ.   
\- Если башку не свернули, - смеется Дэхён. - Но я и его найду, живым или мертвым. Только погодь чуток…  
Хим трет подбородок и смотрит на товарищей так, что все становится понятно…  
\- Значит, Ёнчжэ, - хмыкает их Ёнчжэ, который с профитролем, глядя на выплюнутую принтером фотку, и улыбается вообще не лучше Командира, если не кровожаднее.   
Видел бы Ёнчжэ, который не их, который в Китае – нассал бы в штаники.   
«Значит, Ёнчжэ» – дураку понятно: если он в бегах, а экспедиторы «Иштар» обратно в Сеул, то кто придумал схему как кинуть босса?   
Правильно….  
Вот только куда делся мальчишка?   
\- Жалко, что ты не с нами, Дэ, - притворно вздыхает Ёнчжэ, оставляя тарелочку с профитролями на столе, а вместо нее засовывая под мышку свой планшет. – В китайскую баню сходили бы…  
Дверь в святая святых Дэхёна прикрывается за ним, мягенько затянув за собой в щель ковер, и Ёнчжэ сколько-то слышит за ней конкретно больной хохот.   
\- Э, не, не… ты же не? – спрашивает Дэхён Хима, когда Ёнчжэ совершенно точно уже упиздовал из зоны слышимости куда-нибудь за курткой. Или спустился прямиком в гараж.   
Да и не то чтобы он когда-то подслушивал, как за него дерутся.   
\- Эха-ха, - смеется Хим. – Это ты здесь нет, а я там да. 

 

Ёнчжэ возле машины, горбится и поднимает плечи. Из-за мехового воротника если что и видно – как он затягивается и рассматривает звездное небо.   
Похолодало, и звездочек высыпало много-много.   
Собственно, поэтому они еще не уехали – Хим греет тачку.   
Черная бэха стоит на заснеженной дорожке, горит задними красными фарами, и из нее чей-то гундосый голос осатанело поет про наркоту:   
\- Детка, ты забыла принять свое лекарство…  
\- Детка-а-а, - с похабной рожей Хим опускает вниз дверь гаража и подмигивает Ёнчжэ, - дид ю фогет ту тейк йор медз?   
Из его рта валит пар, и Дэхён, который секунду назад еще прыгал в меховых тапках-зайчиках по снегу от холода, догоняется с ним:   
\- И секс, и наркота, и все мимо тебя-я-я…  
Голос у него классный, даже когда он проебывает его вот так, стоя на морозе в одной рубашке.   
Собственно, он в себе уверен, как и в Ёнчжэ… Просто минуту назад они с Химом снова поспорили – Чон сказал, что ему нихера не обломится.  
Хим ответил:   
\- Посмотрим.   
\- И секс, и наркота-а-а… Скажи им «пока-а-а»…  
\- Ёбнутые, - усмехается Ёнчжэ.   
Бросает бычок в снег и забирается в машину, морщась – блядь, этот мороз… Задница от сиденья застывает.   
Хим поворачивается к уебку-хакеру и одними губами что-то говорит, прежде чем запрыгнуть в машину с водительской стороны.   
Похоже на «ахну-у-у».   
Дэхён машет на прощанье и отвечает что-то похожее на «ихуя-я-я».   
Машина газует, из под колес плюет свежим легким снежком.   
Дэхён шоркает тапками-зайчиками по снегу обратно в дом, когда автоматика соединяет створки ворот обратно.   
Джебом в окне второго этажа ерошит блондинистые волосы, провожая взглядом фары машины вверх по улице.


	2. y-2

He spends the afternoons between her tights

 

\- А друган с травой лучше… А друган с сиськами, одетый в кожу – еще лучше.   
Хим с трудом пересиливал желание подпеть гнусавому вокалисту – Ёнчжэ, по роже было видно, собирался его ухуячить и на скорости 133,3 километров в час вытолкнуть трупак в дверь.   
И похер, что Ёнчжэ не водит машину.   
И все-таки Химу показалось забавным – вот его тело вылетает из тачки, сколько-то волочит спиной по земле, а потом просто по инерции подкидывает на укатанном снегу дороги, и к тому моменту, когда перестает, он уже типа сдох – он допредставлял-таки до вырвавшегося смешка.   
\- Чё, блядь, весело-то так? – сердито спросил Ёнчжэ.   
«And when she’s pressed she will undress», - пропел гнусавый.   
\- Дак… - завел старый мотивчик Химчан, - жопа твоя покоя не дает. Я подумал, если тебя накачать как следует…  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - рассмеялся Ёнчжэ, и его голос был звонким и радостным.   
\- Понял, - спокойно согласился Хим. – Из этого нихера не последует.   
Продолжая ржать, Ёнчжэ опустил окно и захлопал себя по карманам меховой куртки.   
\- Затрахал… - услышал Ёнчжэ.   
Усмехнулся еще раз и щелкнул зажигалкой.   
Это он за собой и сам знал – от безделья интервал перекуров сокращался со страшной скоростью.   
Примерно в геометрической прогрессии. Где-то с одной второй в качестве множителя.   
Хотя… Вот Чон его так не бесит, бывшего хакера Ёнчжэ даже матом не кроет. Это только Хим располагает к такому обращению и устремляет одну вторую к одной третьей.   
Дымище холодным поточищем воздуха полощет Химу в грудь, и это его бесит в той же степени, в которой он сам раздражает Ёнчжэ.   
В лобовое стекло метет медленно, будто неохотно. На приборной панели над магнитолой цифра «минус девять».   
Раньше Хим думал, что Ёнчжэ понтуется: два прокола в хряще уха, татуха под трусами (очень в стиле гламурного подонка, который «loyal only to my pleasure zones») и сигареты так же – всегдашний атрибут позолоченного мальчика, которому нравится казаться плохим.   
Но, во-первых, действительно богатенький буратино в их компании – Дэхён, а у Ёнчжэ даже занять нечего. Во-вторых, тонких и вонючих бабских сигареток Хим у него реально не видел никогда – он курит дорогие, но марку «Дарк».   
И, блин, Ёнчжэ реально плохой парень – если судить по его лексикону и отсутствующему чувству жалости.   
Ну и, в-третьих, он когда выдыхает, то потом на вдохе делает так:  
\- Ах-х-х, - всасывает в себя холодный воздух с таким, блядь, наслаждением, будто медленно ебется где-нибудь в темноте, и громко вздыхать нельзя.   
Ва-а-а…  
Че-то это вот уж совсем край: если в голове появляется предложение со словами «секс» и «Ёнчжэ», Хим переживает мучительный приступ батхерта и острое желание выпустить наружу кишки третьему лишнему из этого предложения.   
\- Папочка против, - говорит Хим, когда Ёнчжэ без перерыва достает вторую.   
Он все еще отдает дороге процентов девяносто внимания, когда тянется вбок и почти не глядя сминает сигарету прямо в кулаке Ёнчжэ.   
\- Папочку не ебет, - хрипло смеется Ёнчжэ, пытаясь освободить кулак.   
Хим делает рукой такой короткий резкий жест – смятая сигарета летит в окно, но не попадает в щель, а, ударившись о стекло, улетает куда-то Ёнчжэ под ноги.   
\- Еще как ебет, - машину дергает – Хим хватается за руку Ёнчжэ, чтобы не дать ему вытащить пачку заново.   
Хим цедит сквозь зубы.   
\- Ебет, значит… - Ёнчжэ улыбается.   
У него-то обе руки свободны, а левая Хима на руле. Анкор, еще анкор.   
\- ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, - от боли Хим взвывает медведем. На глазах выжигает за секунду появившиеся слезы. – Нахуй всегда один и тот же палец-то?!  
\- Тебя ж ебет, - Ёнчжэ заглядывает в лицо старшего, и в полумраке машины его глаза блестят сильно игриво, когда между своих коленок он загибает безымянный палец Хима к ладони.   
Только в обратную нормальной сторону.   
Ему даже кажется, что что-то в суставе щелкает, и он ухмыляется – так ему и надо, не будет больше лезть – когда боковым зрением замечает что-то на дороге, стоящее неподвижно в стремительно приближающемся свет фар.   
\- Бля, - говорит Ёнчжэ, толкая Хима от себя.   
Хим очухивается мгновенно: давит на тормоз и сигналит. Под рев клаксона, который похож на гудок паровоза, машину на заблокировавшихся на льду тормозах тащит под углом к обочине, пока она не вхреначивается мордой в счищенный с дороги сугроб.   
Ёнчжэ чувствует этот толчок, этот звук – как будто их с размаху бросило в подушку.   
\- Чмо рогатое! – психующий Хим выскакивает из машины и орет это в темноту дороги.   
Оттуда ему, понятное дело, не отвечают – по бокам лес.   
Хим пинает снег от колес, и Ёнчжэ тоже выбирается посмотреть: не, не то чтобы вкатались по радиатор, выедут.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на Хима, и чему-то усмехается: блядь, ну как аниме какое-то.   
\- Кто это был? – спрашивает он. – Олень?   
\- Тушенка, - плюется Хим. – Надо было переехать урода.   
Он забирается обратно в машину и газует – из-под колес плюет снегом, но тачка легко выскакивает из сугроба.   
С недокуренной сигаретой Ёнчжэ заскакивает в салон следом.   
Хим косится на него взглядом дьявола, но молчит. Ёнчжэ весело – завтра палец еще и опухнет.   
Впрочем – так думает Ёнчжэ – это он еще дешево отомстил.   
На его запястье, под кожаным рукавом куртки, тоже красные пятна и кожа горит.  
«Гандон», - про себя хмыкает Ёнчжэ, бросая беглый взгляд налево.   
«Мудила», - думает Хим, незаметно сгибая-разгибая безымянный на руле.   
Почти не гнется.   
«Your eyes forever glued to mine», - орет гнусавый. 

 

В шестом часу гнусавый доходит до лирики взахлеб - когда шепоток двух голосов под рояль в интро меняется на вопль:  
\- Я дождусь своей очереди… О, я дождусь – и буду терроризировать тебя… - Хим резко сворачивает направо, к заправке.   
Он забыл, какой это пиздец – вести машину всю ночь. Не спать. У него красные глаза и пустенькое в мозгах припекает страшно.   
Нужно чуть-чуть подышать и залиться кофе. Лучше как в мультяшке про кота Тома – пока уровень кофеина не зальет глазные яблоки.   
Приятным перышком щекочет душу взгляд Ёнчжэ – то ли виноватый, то ли жалеющий, которым он смотрит, когда выбирается из машины, но Хим провожает его задницу до двери кафе, и только потом снимает крышку бензобака.   
Какого-то хрена Ёнчжэ не спит тоже – может, из солидарности (но это очень вряд ли), может, чувствует молчаливый упрек (вот чего бы ему не получить права, а?), но скорее всего просто мучается: вздыхает, откидывается на подголовник, но меньше чем через минуту подрывается снова сесть прямо.   
Гребаный эстет не умеет по-человечески: биться башкой в стекло и храпеть. Не, он лучше будет как сова таращиться в темноту и мигать, глядя на снег, но свою религию соблюдет – оставаться всегда холодным и красивым.   
Химу смешно. Но, блин, спать тоже хочется страшно.   
Он отгоняет машину от заправочных колонок под двери кафе и идет в туалет. Дела свои там справляет быстро, но задерживается поразглядывать сонную опухшую морду в зеркале.   
Поворачивается к нему то левым боком, то правым. Слева выглядит лучше – лампочка справа, и синеву на щеке видно меньше.   
Блин, это огорчительно.   
Не, ребят, кому вообще в голову ударит со щетиной целоваться?   
Это уж если совсем припечет.   
Ёнчжэ же вообще там под свои тибетские чашечки выдрессировался до тотального самоконтроля, он порево будет смотреть, и даже не потянется хер почесать.   
А Хим, между прочим, о пользе дела же печется. Себя он хорошо знает: пара-тройка непристойных движений тазом – и на тебе широко раскрытые глаза.   
Лучше кофе.   
Тестостерон там, все дела.   
Бумажный стакан Хима дожидается его на капоте машины, парит в мороз из дырочки в пластиковой крышечке, а Ёнчжэ задницей на капоте – отпивает из своего, прищурившись, смотрит как Хим выходит из туалета, застегивая замок на ширинке, и крошит пепел на грязный желтый снег под ногами.   
Альбомы гнусавого, видимо, все закончились – из открытых дверей машины слышно только жирный вкусный бас и легонький бит. Вообще без голоса.   
Модный в прошлом году «Гипнотик» - минималистическое завораживающее техно. Хима вдруг осеняет, почему ему всю дорогу мерещилось присутствие Чона – это ж его любимая тачка, поэтому и заправлена таким музлом.   
Которое чтобы слушать, то надо то ли быть всеядным, то ли вообще не иметь представления о том, что тебе нравится.   
Не, Хим точно-точно это знает – если уж ничего больше не остается разузнать про человека, то загляни в плейлист, там много будет, что надо помнить.   
Ёнчжэ наигрывает суставом на коленке, машинально дергается под «Гипнотик» и смотрит на город внизу, под горой, как он серо-белый в фиолетовых огнях, мигает и немножко расплывается за шторой рассеянно падающих с неба снежинок.   
Нравится ему чоновский плейлист.   
У него же точно семь пятниц на неделе.   
Щас он тебя отматерит только, блин, за то, что ты ему скажешь, что у него глаза красивые, а через минуту не заметит, если его за жопу обнять. Блядь, реально не заметит – потому что о чем-то своем думает.   
Сложный он. Как кактус побрить и не уколоться.   
У Хима много чего было за тридцать без году – и не надо думать, что мордой по грязи его не возили. Может, поэтому противная заноза Ёнчжэ в нем застрял, что Хим уже видел: была в его жизни ночь любви, после которой он приполз с цветами обратно. Хотел сказать «Переезжай ко мне», а перед ним закрыли дверь и из-за нее, из-за закрытой, послали нахер.   
Больше ничего не объяснили, где он был не прав, и Хим сколько-то страдал – может, это он ночью что не так сделал? Дак вроде раком не ставил, и вообще это как-то не про него – пыжить без чувства обожания.   
В общем, что он облажался, Хим быстро забыл, но что-то в нем, наверно, вечно требовало реванша и отыграться, раз он западал только на таких, которые дерутся и колются.   
Девчонка та, кстати, переводчиком была – тоже интеллигент в дцатом колене.   
Как человеку простому (если не сказать «примитивному»), душевные терзания, сложности и самоограничение, которое так обожает тренировать тибетскими чашечками Ёнчжэ, были ему непонятны – не, ну а хрен ли заморачиваться на пустом месте?   
Иногда даже обидно, что Ёнчжэ думает, что он червяк какой-то бездушный. Как будто до Хима доходит только если матюгами с ним разговаривать.   
А с Дэхёном вот Ёнчжэ вообще нормальный, втирает ему иногда какую-ту хуйню про тянь-шаньское святое воинство и картины Рериха показывает. Чон-то, урод, только рад: кивает как дебил и признает лечебные свойства голубого на полотнах.   
Как человека простого (и, ладно, пусть будет – примитивного) Хима просто подбивает уложить Ёнчжэ на лопатки, придавить его красивенькие лапки и потребовать ответить на самый простой вопрос:  
\- Что тебе нравится слушать? Реально – что?   
Фигня-то в том, что Хим не совсем идиот, и правильный угадает заранее: «Не знаю».   
Вот просто так придумала природа: у Ёнчжэ с редкой четвертой группой семь пятниц, настроение как картинки в калейдоскопе, и простой как пятак Чон молчит, кивает и уже этим одним, сука, ему страшно нравится.   
А у Хима ничего даже общего нет пересечься с Ёнчжэ.   
Кроме жгучего желания взломать его, как орех – дак в нем тухлятина, а зуб уже выкрошился…  
Ёнчжэ зевает, поворачивает руку, чтобы взглянуть на часы:   
\- Пять минут седьмого.   
Справа и дальше за городом небо заметно сереет, прячет где-то в снежных облаках – еще глубоко-глубоко – но уже поднимающееся солнце.   
\- Детка, - Хим беззастенчиво закидывает руку на плечо Ёнчжэ и прижимает к себе, - я устал так, будто не руль держал всю ночь.   
Как озверевший Ёнчжэ скидывает со своей шеи все чужие конечности, психует:   
\- Ты, блядь, руки-то помой сначала…  
\- Дак я мыл, - смеется Хим, - перед…  
\- Нормальные люди моют руки ПОСЛЕ того, как трогают свой хер!..  
Слово «хер» вообще громко слышно по всей стоянке.   
\- Ну это ж мой хер, - отмахивается Хим. Впрочем, зачерпывает с бака с песком пригоршню снега и растирает его между ладоней. – Мой родной хер.   
Стряхнув с рук капли, он снова пробует – опирается рядом с Ёнчжэ задом о капот и обнимает за шею, под капюшоном.   
Ёнчжэ нихрена не говорит. Кусает и мнет губами фильтр.   
Сырыми и холодными пальцами Хим гладит его щеку, зевает:   
\- Щас поспи немножко… Весь день мы не продержимся.   
Удивленный этим Ёнчжэ поворачивается к нему – даже какая-то тень смущения мелькает в темноте его глаз.   
Широко открытых, но с мешками под ними и краснотой на белках.   
Сволочь Ёнчжэ даже такой, убитый девятью часами в машине и серый кожей от кофе и сигарет, очень…   
Щечка, которую Хим наглаживает согнутым указательным, просто фантасмагорическая.   
Черт…  
Вот сейчас можно неслабо урвать: немножко отупевший без сна и от ласки Ёнчжэ, кажется, потерпит, если его засосать. Как в восьмом классе, в шесть утра хочется страшно.   
Опять же можно вспомнить про его сахарную жопу и прижать к себе – если потереть ей где надо… Воу-у-у… В мыслях Хима подрывается сверхновая.   
А можно бахнуть маневр – а то пора бы доказать, что он не тупой.   
\- Папочку все еще ебет, как ты себя чувствуешь… - Хим прижимает палец к губам Ёнчжэ и целует.   
Понятно: палец, не губы.   
Естественно, это все мимо кассы, но Ёнчжэ сколько-то хлопает глазами, пока старший забирается в машину.   
Потом кидает хапчик в сугроб, шмыгает носом и залезает следом.   
Хим выкручивает печку на максимум, и когда они спускаются с горы в город, в салоне уже духота, плавящая мозги.   
Ёнчжэ молчит, отворачивается в окно.   
Блин, выглядит так, будто он на что-то рассчитывал еще.   
Жалко, если он не вспомнил, что так-то палец был тот самый, которым Хим «трогал свой родной хер».   
Пу-пуп-дуп-дуп…  
Хим отсчитывает бит «Гипнотика», постукивая пальцами по рулю, и когда Ёнчжэ снова возится (город уже остался позади), поднимаясь выше на кресле, спрашивает:   
\- Ты еще хочешь или чего?   
Голос у него странный. Будто Хима реально че-то задело, и он уже не как всегда «ой, как мне на все похуй».   
\- Нет, - бурчит Ёнчжэ. – И, знаешь, еще раз так сде…  
\- Кому ты, нахер, дался, - перебивает Хим. Вообще, так редко бывает – что раздражение начинает говорить вперед, до того, как он подумает головой, но что-то за эти пять минут в нем самом сорвалось со всех возможных катушечек.   
Ёнчжэ пугается, когда Хим тянется к нему и отстегивает его ремень, раздраженно отбрасывая карабин в сторону.  
Дурень решил, что до него будут домогаться.   
Но Хим говорит только:   
\- Спи.   
И больше ничего не делает.   
Неловко покашляв, Ёнчжэ устраивает голову пониже в кресле и действительно закрывает глаза.   
Он… М…  
Да блин – он прекрасно понял, с чего вдруг бомбануло Хима.   
Ему самому тоже хочется. Чуть-чуть.   
\- Бля-я-ядь, - тихо выдыхает Хим, когда от Ёнчжэ минут с десять не слышно ни звука, ни шороха.   
Его ругательства не слышно за пуп-дуп-дуп из колонок, но в голове кошмарно и тесно.   
И НЕТ, он это реально про голову, а не про штаны.   
Черт знает сколько им еще придется пробыть вместе, в тесноте салона машины, на расстоянии, когда слышно, как хлопают ресницы.   
Зачем Хим взял с собой именно Ёнчжэ?   
Да, он один чисто говорит на китайском, но вот так теперь мучиться – он на соседнем сиденье, зарылся носом в мех воротника и отвернулся…  
Полчаса назад поцелуй через палец сделал ужасную вещь: Химу кое-чего стало надо от Ёнчжэ.   
В смысле не то, когда дрочка помогает или все быстренько отпускает, когда дадут, а с этим тупым щекотанием в кишках, будто только его хочется до смерти.   
Насрать, как смешно будет выглядеть, но его тискать, только с ним шептаться, чтобы никто не слышал, но завидовал.   
Как будто каждый сантиметрик его тела дорога в рай – лизать бороздки, отпечатки с кончиков пальцев.   
\- Тебе, блядь, двадцать девять… - с тоской пробормотал Хим, ложась на руль с локтями.   
Не, а что, правильно…  
Чон неделю назад что-то такое зачитывал за завтраком: мол, это в шестнадцать каждая новая п**** - это откровение. К тридцати человек взрослеет, количество уменьшается в угоду качеству, пока не осеняет: вот эта п**** - РОДНАЯ.   
Бедняжка Ёнчжэ во сне ерзает и сует ладошки под мышки.


	3. y-(-1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satoshi-san cult  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS7JwtUFUMg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8BK6b7q1BY

The colour unfading from the summer  
in August, forever scorched in my heart,  
never detached  
Mother silently urges me forward as I dream

 

\- Дуй, мелкий, дуй пиво…  
Горлышко бутылки больно клацает по передним зубам Дэ, и когда он отстраняет чужую руку, чуточку пива из сильно перевернутой бутылки выливается ему на подбородок и стекает на серую ветровку, пачкая ее сыростью.   
\- Ну ты и свинья, мелкий. Аха-ха-ха…  
\- Сама свинья, - говорит Дэ, хотя стоит ли: тетка его ржет, как сумасшедшая, пока он вытирает губы рукавом и морщится.   
Нет, точно никакого смысла: пьяная Монги растекается по дивану за ним, раскладывает свои руки по спинке – теперь ему нету места даже опереться – и закрывает глаза.   
Продолжает хихикать: шарики груди трясутся под майкой.   
«Херня какая», - думает Дэ, отковыривая ногтем этикетку на бутылке.   
Монги его тетка, и вот куда ни плюнь, такое и увидишь: разница у них всего пять лет, и вообще… Она ему не родная, просто сестра приемного отца.   
\- Слушай, я тут подумала… - Монги резко поднимается, и убитый пивом и печалью Дэ так и продолжает пялиться на ее сиськи, пока вместо них не появляются глаза.   
Зеленые, большие, на радужке засечки почти оранжевые – в Монги корейской крови только чутка, одни скулы выдают – и счастливо-косые, как только по пьяни бывает.   
Монги заглядывает ему в лицо с чем-то своим, что она придумала, а в голове бедного Дэ на повторе «Ну что за херня, что за херня, а?».   
Сто лет такого не было, чтобы его к кому-то тянуло по-настоящему (нет, увиваться-то за кем попало не мешает нисколько), а тут просто жопой чуешь. Жопа будто говорит: во, брат, чё-т ты прибалдел… на-ко несчастно влюбись, да так чтобы без шансов.   
Распробуй вкус отчаяния.   
Как Монги месяц назад вернулась – так жопа сразу и заговорила.   
Дэ рассматривает зеленущие, как подвялившаяся августовская трава, глаза, осторожно облизывает губу и думает.   
Губа на вкус как пиво, в мыслях «Херня-херня-херня», что-то вроде: бля, двадцать пять ему же, вся жизнь впереди… Эти пять лет разницы…   
Да плюнуть на них.   
И еще мельком Дэ думает, что похож на крысеныша, у которого очко играет подкатить к взрослой тетке, как Монги – когда наклоняется еще чуть-чуть ближе с намерением и красными, как от дури, щеками и глазами.   
\- Не-не-не, - смеется Монги, за секунду (хоть и пьяная) угадывая, куда подул ветер. – Тока не ты вот щас будешь…  
Она толкает его в грудь, туда, где сырющее пятно пива, и Дэ покорно отодвигается. Вообще весь сворачивается, ставит локти на широко раздвинутые колени и зарывается пальцами правой руки в волосы.   
Думает: «Не, а чё сразу не ты?»  
\- Так, - продолжает Монги, будто неудачного подката вовсе не заметила, - у тебя ж тачка есть? Сгоняешь вещи мне привезти?   
«Как за шмотками сгонять, так я, а как…»  
\- Там фигня, всего маленько: фен, кружка моя, тряпье из шкафа…  
Дэ согласно мотает головой, хотя нихера не услышал.   
Зато точно понял, нашел то, что его бесит.  
Свои волосы.   
Это просто как… Ну вот не повезло: серые, тусклые какие-то, блеклые. Вот точно как у крысенка.   
\- Я просто с этим козлом там случайно встретиться не хочу. Вообще туда не хочу, он там баб своих дрючил… Просто фу.   
С очень скептической рожей Дэ вытягивает прядку своих волос пальцами и, сколько можно, разглядывает.   
Мерзко.   
Может, пива перепил. Хотя не…  
«Бля, ну Монги, ну откуда ты взялась». 

 

«Сюйрен» - плывут буквы на магнитоле. Дэ читает машинально, бессмысленно топает кроссовком в такт, заплющивая загнувшийся коврик. Потом говорит сам себе:  
\- М-м-м-да, - и глушит тачку.   
Роняет ключи от квартиры в снег, когда выходит, и сырость с них вымачивает огрызок бумаги, на котором Монги накалякала список дерьма, за которым его послала.   
Мороз, сука, просто зверский: жопа промерзает раньше, чем он дошлепывает до подъезда. «Десятка ниже нуля», - говорят часы, когда он набирает номер квартиры на домофоне.   
Чисто из вежливости набирает, вдруг там кто. Сам козел или его бабы.   
Снова смотрит на свои суперские часы с гнутым вокруг запястья дисплеем – не часы, а комп целый, даже навигиатор есть, правда, голосовой (сколько денег уже потрачено на нежную любовь к электронике, а? она хотя бы не несчастная) – но домофон глухо молчит.   
Дверь Дэ открывает сам и внутри лифта прижимается спиной к стене, глядя как моргает дисплей: 2, 3, 4…   
Нахер все так? Нахер втрюхиваешься, когда точно знаешь, что бесполезно?   
Снова чисто из вежливости Дэ звонит в дверь, и когда за ней нифига не слышно звонка, без лишних бэ отпирает замок – он уверен, что там никого нет.   
Потому что, бля, ну – кто здесь может быть, в таком-то холоде: дверь на балкон открыта, и мороз с улицы стелется по полу, прямо по ногам.   
Снявший кроссовки Дэ залазит в холодные-прехолодные тапочки и шагает внутрь квартиры, не замечая за своей спиной оторванные провода, выдранные из звонка входной двери.   
Квартира, типа, модный лофт – дверей вообще нет, только в коридор, где ванная и входная дверь. А так просто большое пустое пространство: у стены кровать (на ней просто тонна одеял, и все кучей), у другой стены плазма и псевдокамин, третья стена – это балкон, дверь на который Дэ торопливо захлапывает, чтобы перестало, наконец, дуть.   
Ему кажется странным запах – такой тонкий, как будто после…  
После херовой тонны сожженных сигарет – вся херова тонна вон она, в пепельнице на столе.   
Про себя Дэ ржет – фига се бывший Монги дает. Как не сдох еще, если смолит как паровоз.   
Все знают, что бабы – его самый большой грех, но вот про пьянство ничего слышно не было, и Дэ с сомнением поднимает со стола литровую бутылку водки, рассматривая толстое стекло и акцизную наклейку.   
Нераспечатанная даже. Во чудеса.   
Кроме пепельницы и бутылки на столе еще карта памяти и груда каких-то бумаг, которые Дэ не успевает прочитать – порыв ветра распахивает балконную дверь так, что она бухает в косяк (по ходу чё-то ломается, потому что слышно хруст пластика), а все бумажки разносит по грязному усыпанному пеплом полу.   
\- Бля, - громко ругается Дэ, наклоняясь под ноги подобрать первую.   
Дэ успевает выхватить в заголовке «…томографиии головного мозга», когда чей-то голос пугает его до усрачки:   
\- Ты еще кто?   
«Чё?»  
Вылупив глаза почище совы, Дэ оборачивается на голос.   
И вот опаньки.   
Это точно не козёл Монги.   
И либо козёл Монги сменил баб на парней, либо…   
«…в правой гемисфере мозжечка… выявлены единичные патологические сигналы…»  
\- Какого хера? Ты кто?   
Голос у него такой истеричный, будто разревется сейчас. Будто заорет: «Уйди-и-и-и-и» и станет рыдать. Еще на парне пижамка с мишками, и сам он похож на панду. Но, блядь, не, не потому что тушь потекла, просто под глазами черное, как у трупешника.   
Выглядит он очень херово. Дэ с крысячьими волосами рядом с ним просто конфета.   
\- Я… э-э-э…   
Чё бы сказать, чтобы сразу объясниться, с ходу не придумаешь, и Дэ продолжает: то на парня посмотрит, то на бумаженцию в своих руках.   
«…после введения омни… признаков накопления в очагах не выявлено…»  
Нихера не понимает, если честно.  
Этот парень в пижамке сдохнет скоро?   
А его вдруг будто осеняет: он подрывается с постели (босыми ногами шлепает по голому полу, кстати, который холодный, сука, как арктический лед) и остервенело вырывает у Дэ из рук эту патологическую лабуду, шипя:   
\- Не смей читать!   
Или чё, нет? Чё тогда ему так очко рвет, что его бумажку прочитали? Прямо пенится.   
\- Да больно надо еще чё-то читать, - бурчит Дэ, обходя стол. – Ты бы дверь-то закрывал, их бы не раздуло.   
Он снова захлапывает дверь (на этот раз поворачивает ручку, чтобы зараза больше не распахнулась, умалчивая, что разнесло это по всей комнате только потому, что он водку сдвинул), и наклоняется подобрать остальное барахло: зелено-голубой больничный лист, еще какое-то направление, название чего-то на аккуратненьком бумажном квадратике, начерканное херовым почерком, в котором и разобрать можно разве что «500 мг 3 раза в день».   
Все это уныленькое добрецо парень в пижамке снова отбирает у него из рук (не вместе с пальцами оторвал, спасибо) и быстро просматривает.   
Видимо, чего-то не хватает, потому что он поднимает голову (ниже он сантиметров на пять всего, хотя это незаметно, когда намятые белые волосы на башке стоят точком), и (снова слух ласкает дрожащая нотка истерики) требует:  
\- Карта моя где?   
Волосы, кстати, прикольные, если уложить: они не белые, желтые на самом деле, и стрижены перьями.   
Неприкольно как он смотрит: куда-то в плечо Дэ, как псих, и оттуда не отводит глаз, хотя в голосе уже отчетливая истерика:   
\- Где эта блядская карта? – и подкатывающие слезы, когда он падает на грязный пол и заглядывает под стол. – Куда ты ее дел?   
«Какая, нахер…»  
\- Эта, что ли? – осеняет Дэ.   
Он протягивает карту памяти, лежащую на столе (этот дебил подумал, что ее тоже сдуло, что ли?), вниз, туда, парню… И тот, выхватывая ее из чужих пальцев, поднимается, подшибая стол плечом.   
Кучу хапчиков из пепельницы встряхивает, один медленно катится по краю стола, пока не вываливается на грязный пол, разбивая пепельный конец.   
Парень морщится, но у него явно в башке какой-то свой план: засовывая карту в карман синей пижамки, а бумаги прижимая к груди, он удаляется в коридор.   
Идет высоко поднимая ноги, как цапля, и ставит их так, будто пол под ногами сантиметров на пятнадцать выше, чем на самом деле есть.   
«Как есть шиза», - оценивает все произошедшее в целом Дэ.   
Он вспоминает, что так и не объяснил этому чуваку, кто он здесь и зачем, а без этого залазить в шкаф и забирать оттуда шмотки это как-то… Как будто он их тырить пришел.   
Из приоткрытой двери ванной слышно бегущую воду и Дэ стучится туда, но не, ничего неприличного не находит: утырок сидит на бортике, раскачивается туда-сюда.   
В заткнутой пробкой ванной уже набралось немного воды, в которой чудик греет ноги. Или варит, скорее, судя по поднимающемуся пару и покрасневшей коже на пальцах.   
Поджимая собственные замерзшие в тапочках пальцы, Дэ честно пытается:  
\- Я вещи забрать… Монги, знаешь? Бывшая жена…   
Парень поворачивается, кивает, будто все понял и согласился.   
И его лицо… боже…   
Нахер: Дэ прикрывает дверь как было и достает свой список.   
Ага, первым делом шмотки. Хоть бы оказались в шкафу, а?   
И это либо Дэ сказочно везет, либо ни козёл Монги, ни утырок из ванной ничего не трогали в этой квартире со времен развода, потому что платья Монги в шкафу на плечиках, а скотский фен в ящике туалетного столика.   
По-быстрому (вообще без внимания к тому, что помнется, а что поломается) скидав все это в сумку, Дэ снова задумывается, что надо бы доложить ушлепку, что он сваливает и – на, своими глазами посмотри – ничего не прихватил из его личных вещей.   
И никаких секретиков больше не узнал – нафиг надо.   
Но дверь в ванную в этот раз оказывается заперта, и, постояв под ней с полминуты, Дэ решает, что делать больше нечего – только уебать восвояси.   
За сим и расстались.   
Вместо «Сюйрен» магнитола встречает Дэ «Эниши», но это ничего не меняет: весь рок на слух Дэ одинаковый, перевариваемый, но… Он не слышит его, сразу забывает…  
Если только что-то не вбивается прямо… внутрь, туда, ну… Где еще не заросло.   
И…  
И, видишь ли…  
Во-первых, на карте памяти маркером было написано имя.  
Во-вторых, он ревел там, в ванной. Ничерта не слышал, что пытался объяснить ему Дэ. Ни слова про Монги, даже, наверно, не знает, кто она.   
Но кивнул, потому что ему было пофигу.   
Машина газует, выруливает из внутреннего двора и вклинивается в поток машин, по-утреннему негустой и непсихованный.   
На ближайшем светофоре Дэ поймет, почему он так истерил из-за карты: говно ведь это с результатами куда-то записывают, там десятки снимков.   
И наверняка потом много раз сверяют с предыдущими: лучше стало или все, труба дело, заказывай черный фрак и музыкантов.   
Он много еще чего угадает. Попозже. 

 

\- Ой, слушай, прости… Я не знала, что он ту квартиру сдает.   
\- Да, срать… - чуток пьяноватый, Дэ всепрощающим жестом машет рукой. Взгляд по привычке застревает в вырезе майки, и он мотает головой.   
Может, Монги – это все так, чушь?   
\- Но, знаешь, странный он, - Монги, вроде, копается в телефоне, а вроде и слушает. Обидно немного, и Дэ отпивает пива, хотя бы самому себе рассказывая: - Ни имени не спросил, ни кто я. Не, я пытался объяснить, но он вроде не понял…  
\- Ага, - говорит Монги-из-телефона.   
\- Странный… - повторяет Дэ.   
Интересно ему вдруг становится, умеет ли тот чудик слушать, или тоже один из этих, которые живут в телефоне. Вот как он смотрел на его плечо, будто там огненными буквами Священное писание – может он так же на живого человека?   
Или обосраться будет, потому что с его глазами реально че-то не так?   
Про нераспечатанную водку и срань из сигарет он Монги не рассказал, но это ему просто покоя не дает.   
И раскрытая на мороз дверь.   
Зачем это?   
Сломанный домофон и дверной звонок.   
Как ему вообще насрать было на Дэ, только свои бумажки сгреб и утопал.   
Как ревел.   
\- Но волосы у него прикольные. Такие белые, как иголки.  
\- Ага, - говорит Монги.   
\- Да убери ты это, - взрывается Дэ, толкая ее плечом. – Убери сраный телефон и поговори со мной.   
Цвета пожухлой зелени, глаза Монги смотрят с удивлением. 

 

\- Я тут с семи часов сижу. А ты во сколько пришел?   
\- Семь двадцать.   
«Еба-а-а-ать», - думает Дэ, с высоты своего роста, прислонившись к стене, разглядывая двух старикашек, сидящих под той же дверью, где он топчется со своим талоном.   
Сейчас девять утра, а эта, сука, дверь, еще ни разу не открывалась.   
Чтобы хуже быть уже не могло, Дэ приспичивает чихнуть, и он едва успевает прижать к лицу платок, чтобы не забрызгать соплями старичков.   
Хотя они вон какие стойкие, сука, солдатики оловянные.   
«Бля-я-я-я», - думает Дэ, как мученик, стукаясь затылком в стену.   
Его белые крашеные волосы электризуются и липнут к шероховатому покрытию. Ему постоянно хочется чихать и в носу свербит.   
Глаза слезятся, морда опухла.  
Он выглядит как говно.   
Эти блядские морозы…  
Внезапно дверь открывается, и старикан, который с семи, хоть и прихрамывая, прытко юркает внутрь. По его жопе прям видно, что он своего не упустит.   
Дэ остается стоять, проклиная Хима, который уговорил его пойти в больницу.   
Тварь ехидная…  
«Поди, - говорит, - сходи, тебе врачиха с сиськами бумажку выпишет, на больничный отправит. Хер только знает, кому ты его здесь покажешь, босс, вроде, этим говном не занимается… Я не в курсе, я никогда в больничку не ходил, аха-ха-ха»  
С тех пор как Монги укатила в Штаты, в жизни Дэ многое поменялось: он теперь работает, м-м-м… немного не по специальности, но ему нравится, что тут ко многому требуется… нестандартный подход.   
Только Хим задрал троллить.   
«Мужику, - говорит, - из лекарств только два требуются: сон и пыщ-пыщ-пыщ»  
Козёл.   
Дэ закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их снова, ему кажется, что он меленько бредит: из-за угла выворачивает утырок их хаты Монги, но он теперь не утырок совсем: на нем пиджак, нет кругов под глазами, волосы уложены.   
Он выглядит больше чем хорошо.   
Ну или так кажется Дэ, который со своей простудой похож на говешку.   
А еще он не раскачивается, когда идет, а шагает он быстро.   
А еще у него все в порядке с глазами: бывший утырок замечает Дэ, видно, что узнает, и – вот это вообще снос башки – узнав, улыбается и машет ручкой.   
И как хоть бы что уносится на лестницу, что-то прижимая локтем к боку пиджака.   
Чё с утырком (не, может теперь по имени его звать? Дэ же знает имя) происходит, кроме того, что он похудел до костлявого – это непонятно, и Дэ плюет караулить дверь (там же еще бессмертный с семи двадцати перед ним) и тоже выходит на лестницу, где висит табло с номерами кабинетов.   
Первая городская же. Огромная больница, но…  
Телефон звенит «Эниши», потому что Хим его бесит.   
\- Слышь, - говорит начальник охраны, - заебался я тебя в тачке ждать. Поду кофе попью, ты свистни, когда освободишься.   
\- Да вали, - простуженным голосом гундит Дэ.   
Вон 38 его. А 40-45 неврология, за поворотом.   
Не то чтобы он много узнал, но…  
Когда Дэ возвращается, старикоса-семь-двадцать уже нет, и… Наверно, потому, что он следующий, Дэ вздыхает свободнее.   
Вот бы Хим еще и ему кофе не забыл купить?


	4. y-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPVkrP2JUbM

don't try take this away from me  
you'll always be a part of me

 

«Курица, курица… Тупица…»  
Что?   
Ёнчжэ разлепляет глаза, моргает. В голове мутно, как с похмелья (не забыл еще, хотя последние полгода к бутылке он не прикасался), а в душе противно так, мерзко… ну вот как будто он только из ада, а там все про него знают.   
Чего он боится сильнее всего.   
Тупить спросонья не перестает, и как через воду слышно, что Хим бесится в телефон:  
\- Да не ори ты…   
Мобильник ему мешает – попробуй-ка держать его плечом и постоянно оглядываться: Хим сдает назад, а потом выворачивает колеса и толчками вперед пытается втереться в дырку между двумя тачками на парковке.   
Они стоят так тесно, будто место осталось от какого-нибудь ущербного мелкого Матисса.   
Если Хим задницей бэхи не сшибет фары парню сзади, этот день для Ёнчжэ начнется не с мата.   
\- Потому что разбудишь… подожди, мне некогда, - говорит Хим в трубку, и на том конце как будто его совершенно понимают, потому что мобилу Хим бросает под стекло, не отключая.   
Ёнчжэ молчит, что будить больше некого, но не шевелится и продолжает через капюшон давить лбом стекло: за ним, снаружи, все белое – большими сырыми клочками валит противный снег.   
Через окно видно стеклянные двери Кинг Кафе. Внутри горит желтый свет, кто-то выходит и тут же пропадает из вида – снега густо, и народа на улице тоже густо.   
Ёнчжэ со злостью думает, что правда тупица. Слишком, слишком много времени, чтобы сообразить такое простое: сейчас утренний час пик, и в Кафе Кинг кофеиновый наркоман Хим собирался позавтракать и залиться эспрессо.   
«Соображай же быстрее»  
Мутненькие ползающие страхи внутри оформляются в один режущий, когда Химу остервенело сигналят сзади. Ёнчжэ наверняка просто кажется, что в яростном звуке столько беспричинной злости, но в душе от страха просто щекочет, и он оборачивается назад, забыв про свое правило «как можно дольше кажись спящим чтобы не разговаривать».   
Хим своими идиотскими маневрами запер за собой весь правый ряд, и теперь гнев растянувшихся за ним до поворота тачек выливался ему на башку.   
\- Ты ж сука, - психанул Хим. Очередным уродливым рывком он все-таки встал, и датчик с капота залися писком, что слишком близко. Тачка, которая сигналила ему, дала по газам, но буксанула в снегу и проехала мимо достаточно медленно, чтобы Хим успел миролюбиво помахать ручкой психопату за рулем.   
Ёнчжэ усмехается, потому что эта сука только что была очень…   
Хим тянется за своей трубкой.   
Наверно, случайно переключает на громкую связь, потому что из динамика появляется мычащий Дэхён и где-то у него играет быстрый драм.   
На секунду Ёнчжэ снова страшно, потому что мог бы раньше догадаться, кто единственный у них пташка настолько ранняя, что может позвонить – Ёнчжэ торопится взглянуть на часы под магнитолой – в семь пятьдесят девять утра, и…   
Отпускает быстро почему-то из-за того, что Ёнчжэ узнает звук – саб выкручен до максимума, а сателлиты, наоборот, еле слышно – такой гудящий, как будто из-под земли, похожий на бред, в котором чуть слышно чей-то шепот…  
Дэхён в своей комнате, и Ёнчжэ внезапно смешно от того, что он может зуб поставить – он точно знает, что этот парень сейчас делает.   
\- Я сказал тебе разбудишь, - сердится Хим в трубку.   
\- Чё я сдевав-то? – трубка отвечает недоумением и…   
Чавкает, да – Ёнчжэ же сказал, что можно спокойно заложить зуб. Если это Дэхён, то он постоянно либо жрет, либо мурлыкает.   
Часто все сразу, а в его комнате всегда что-то играет.   
\- Ничего, - мрачно отзывается Хим и со злостью смотрит, как Ёнчжэ отворачивается в окно похихикать.   
Хима просто достало – урод, который ему сигналил, бессонная ночь и напряжение.   
Да, когда человека доводят до такого состояния, он может лохануться до того, чтобы держать мобильник у уха и разговаривать по громкой связи.   
Выглядеть идиотом. Веселить окружающих.   
Что в этом такого?!  
Ёнчжэ-то на самом деле насрать на Хима. Он просто ржал с того, как это ущербное въелось в него, оказывается: он не только знает, что Дэхён жрет… Он, блин, жрет всегда как свинья, и Ёнчжэ может поклясться, что прямо сейчас с его ложки что-нибудь капает на коленки.  
Ну и еще привыкший к завтраку в восемь пустой желудок звучно скорбеет, а ушам вдруг хочется драмчика.   
Смешно в слюни, но Ёнчжэ отдал бы половину чего у него там осталось жить, только бы променять противный снег чужого города и Хима на несвежую и незаправленную дэхёновскую койку - Ёнчжэ иногда приползает дрыхнуть к нему, и не такой тупой, как могло бы показаться, их недоделанный хакер делает вид, что не замечает, но убавляет саб, а Ёнчжэ тихий бит отрубает как стакан водки.   
Ненавидящий выглядеть дебилом Хим тупо пялится на экран, соображает, какая из этих злоебучих кнопок включила внешний динамик (ща он его отрубит обратно вместе с противным дэхёновским чавканьем и музлом), а Ёнчжэ вдруг совсем непохоже на себя веселый говорит:  
\- Привет, Дэ! Ты меня не разбудил, не волнуйся.   
Чтобы не орать на весь салон, он наклоняется вперед, к белому телефону Хима, и держит руку старшего за запястье, чтобы он не отключил громкую связь и не сбросил звонок.   
Хим смотрит на Ёнчжэ чуточку ошалело и не шевелится вообще.   
\- Доброе утро, Ёнчжэ! – по мнению Хима, из их сраного хакера позитив бьет фонтаном. – Как ты?   
Простой вопрос звучит не по-дружески, но и не так, как спросил бы его Хим, не масляно, без предложения раздеться если не буквально, так хоть душу оголить.   
И вот просто опа – Дэхён не чавкает.   
Реально. Ждет. Ответа. На. Вопрос.   
\- Бывало лучше, - с видимой неохотой произносит Ёнчжэ.   
\- Э-э-э… - реагирует Дэхён, как будто его мощно сейчас напрягло, и он интенсивно соображает, чем помочь.   
«Что это, блядь, значит-то?» - у Хима очень говорящие глаза, и они упираются прямо в Ёнчжэ.   
\- Не… Не, не волнуйся, - тут же исправляется Ёнчжэ, и в его голосе один сплошной показушный бодрячок. – Просто мало спал. И… и жрать охота, а ты там чавкаешь, как свинья.   
Ёнчжэ убирает руку с телефона, а Дэхён нарочно подхрюкивает, когда смеется.   
\- Дак у меня тут хлопья с молоком, ты же не любишь…  
\- Ягоды выем – а парашу липкую тебе оставлю…  
\- Ща, разогнался, - снова гыкает Дэхён.   
Хим бесится, и теперь уж точно понятно, почему. Он этот свой телефон над ними как свечку держит.  
Дебил же, нет?   
\- Чего тебе надо было? – Хим грубо обрывает кому веселые, кому не очень подъебы.   
\- А… - тормозит Дэхён с неохотой. Опять слышно, как он всасывает свои хлопья, а потом отвечает снова с чавканьем: - Крысенка нашел… Во, держи фотку.   
Мобильник Хима пиликает входящим медиа, и Ёнчжэ поворачивает экран к себе уже без намерения подразнить Хима нечаянными прикосновениями.   
\- Где это он? – спрашивает Хим.   
\- Валютный обменник, он в нем пятьдесят штук снял, - поясняет Дэхён. А потом не без издевки смеется: - Весь день что ли у вокзала просидел.   
\- Странный он какой-то, - ставший серьезным Хим делится соображениями с «рукожопым хакером», которого минуту назад с удовольствием удушил бы шнуром питания системного блока.   
\- Дак да… - соглашается Дэхён. – Интересно, на сколько он босса нагнул…  
\- Без понятия, - равнодушно отмахивается начальник охраны, сбоку глядя на Ёнчжэ, который совсем отобрал у него телефон и отодвинулся.   
И тапает по экрану, чтобы фотка не погасла.   
\- Но не пятьдесят же тысяч, - резонно возражает ему Дэхён.   
И тут впервые Хим, для которого деньги в жизни далеко не главное, действительно задумывается «А сколько?». По идее, у босса свора собак есть, чтобы догнать и загрызть любого – если бы речь шла об очень большой сумме, сам Хим бы так и поступил…  
С другой стороны, есть такие цифры, когда ни за кого не поручишься, а Хим хотя бы принципиальный – ради чего другого, может, имеет смысл слиться, а из-за бабок Хим Джебома не предаст.   
Лицо парня, которого Ёнчжэ видел только на фотографиях, снова гаснет на экране мобильника Хима, и в который раз Ёнчжэ проводит по нему пальцем, чтобы оживить.   
Это лицо такое знакомое, он часто видел: круги под глазами и расфокусированный взгляд сосредоточенного на своих мыслях и страхах человека.   
Мобила Хима лочится каждые десять секунд, и Ёнчжэ не успевает вовремя потереть ее пальцем: экран тухнет.   
Черная блестящая поверхность становится зеркалом, в котором Ёнчжэ видит свое отражение.   
Он не помнит, объяснил ли Дэхён, откуда такая уверенность, уловил только его самоуверенное обещание:   
\- Когда крысенок расплатится деньгами из обменника, я его найду. И все... считай, он наш.


	5. y-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кто здесь? кто странн и ненавиден?   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2AvOiexeX4

mon amour is nothing but a butterfly

 

Китайская джинча Ёнчжэ доставила.   
\- Куда вам, господин? – веселился Хим, причмокивая губами. – Вот сюда, ближе к очочку? Чмок-чмок…  
Хим плавно повернул руль, и нежно любимая им бэха встала на разметке паркинга примерно там, где надо – белые полосы из-под снега можно было разглядеть только кое-где.   
Кривая ухмылка все еще косила лицо Ёнчжэ, когда он выбирался из тачки: тут хоть десять раз будь коммунизм, но дело же не в нем. Вот у них на севере не так, впрочем… С полицией Ёнчжэ дел не имел, и точно сказать не брался.   
Дело-то в людях.  
\- Я чуть у него не спросил, сколько будет стоить трахнуть вас в жопу, - почему-то поделился Ёнчжэ, вспомнив, как переводил корейский Хима начальнику полиции.   
Хим посмотрел на Ёнчжэ странно. Потом хрипло посмеялся:  
\- Ну так спросил бы... Только без меня, я такое бесплатно не буду…  
Смех вышел не очень веселым, и лицо Ёнчжэ даже не дернулось, он просто развернулся и зашагал к дверям.   
Длинный черный мех на капюшоне его куртки покачивался в такт шагам, и Хим смотрел на него и думал: может быть, отпрыск семейства Ротшильдов или какой-нибудь нефтяной шейх…   
У них бы хватило денег заплатить за одну ночь. 

 

\- Хочешь прикол? – спросил Хим.   
\- Нет, - ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Он что-то уронил за дверью ванной, а Хим выплюнул мандариновую косточку в китайский фонарик на потолке и сказал:  
\- Зря. Нашего Дэхённи бы бомбануло…  
Китайский фонарик лениво покачивался – глухое пятно света от него приплясывало на стене. Хим не то чтобы расстроился – он и так уже развел Ёнчжэ на один номер (ща, минут погодя сочные половинки продефилируют мимо в одном полотенце к кровати), но Ёнчжэ почему-то выглянул из ванной и сказал:  
\- Давай свой прикол.   
Хим ничего не понял (только стал больше подозревать, как всегда, что опять о чем-то не в курсе), но отложил порванный истекающий соком мандарин на тумбочку:   
\- Татушку твою дай сфоткать…  
На лице Ёнчжэ появилось вечное, но теперь посвежевшее «Иди нахуй», и Хим оскалился еще веселее, заверяя:   
\- Его ж порвет…  
И только один Ёнчжэ знает, зачем после этого его губы надулись и, соблазнительно-круглые, дерзко шепнули:  
\- Давай.   
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Хим, поднимаясь с постели.   
Ёнчжэ не возражал, и, хоть и с тем же насмешливым выражением на лице, накусывая губу, позволил Химу прижать себя спиной к груди.   
Синие чернила завитками выставлялись из-под полотенца. И дураку было ясно, что Ёнчжэ нравится, когда его мучительно хотят, а по завиткам все еще непонятно, что там за рисунок, чтобы Дэхёну доказало, кто первый.   
\- Не наглей, - одернул Ёнчжэ, когда полотенце с него дотащили вниз до того, что узел размотался, и пришлось прижать его рукой в самом интересном месте.   
\- Кто наглеет? – тут же отозвался Хим тем беззастенчивым дебильным голосом, за который Ёнчжэ больше всего его ненавидел. Ему пришлось прижать младшего к себе еще сильнее, чтобы полотенце не уползло с задницы, левой рукой он корячился достать мобильник из заднего кармана, а правой сдвинуть ткань, чтобы все, наконец, стало видно. – Ох ты ж бля… Мог бы сам догадаться.   
Тупой, правда?   
Там же бабочка. Ночная.   
Но даже не будь тупым, кто бы догадался, что бабочка не роскошная с павлиньими глазами на крыльях, не бархатная, а похожа на моль – мохнатое полосатое жирное тело, острые лопасти крыльев… Несмотря на тошноту, когда смотришь, татушка выбита суперски – в выпученных фасеточных глазках моли явно посыл: не трогай меня, не трогай – не уебешь потом.   
Хима-то точно картинка поражает, потому что он бы свое жизненное кредо графически на хер нанести не смог, так чтобы вот незнакомый человек его увидел, и все про тебя сразу стало понятно.   
\- Если бы ты мне его показал на нашей первой встрече, я бы к тебе даже не лез, - говорит Хим, кося глазами вниз, на моль, которая молчит и смотрит, а эхо в тишине повторяет: «Не уебешь, не уебешь».   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - искренне смеется Ёнчжэ, польщенный произведенным впечатлением.   
У него с волос капает, и вода эта стелется по белым-белым (болезненно-белым) плечам и шее.   
Они просто похожи на мел. Или на гипс.   
Может, это классно – что моль до ублеваться сделала Химу мерзко – а то торчало бы щас уже на одиннадцать.   
На экране белого мобильника видно, что снимает фронталка: Ёнчжэ держит полотенце на своей штуковине, а пальцы Хима ползут на бедро, моли под хвост, выдавливая из ноги складочку жирка.   
Члена с яйцами не видно, естественно, но Дэ, сучонок, подавится.   
Камера делает «чи-и-рк», и Ёнчжэ отпихивает Хима от себя, очень ловко поднимая полотенце – на жопу посмотреть ему тоже не достается.   
Но тот все равно хохочет, когда садится на кровать и тыкает пальцем в экран, набирая сообщение: «10000000 : 0».   
У Ёнчжэ очень странное лицо, вроде «Ну и нахер тебе это понадобилось?». Тебе – он смотрит в зеркало рядом со шкафом.   
Что-то реально злое плавает в его глазах.   
Мобильник Хима тренькает.   
«21.35 ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!»  
«21.35 просто ТВОЮ МАТЬ ХИМЧАН»  
«21.35 ну ты сука»  
Последний приступ «Аха-ха-ХА-ХА-ХА» Хима не заканчивается, он трет глаза, но китайский фонарик все равно размывает от слез, когда он долбится затылком в подушку.   
Он ужрал Чона вместе с яйцами.   
Ёнчжэ, естественно, припекает, что он только что сделал из себя дешевую шлюху, и он отбирает мобильник у хохочущего Хима.   
\- ХУЛИ ЕЩЕ НАДО? – предельно выразительно осведомляется с того конца Дэхён. – Гандон помочь раскатать?   
Никогда раньше не слышавший такой злобы Ёнчжэ теряется, как дебильная девочка, прикрывает динамик пальцами и бормочет:   
\- Нет…  
«Это была шутка. Очень тупая, согласен, но…»  
Но Хим сваливает его на кровать, прижимает собой и зажимает рот ладонью. Наверно, Дэхён понимает там, с другой стороны, что это скрипит кровать и шуршит простынь.   
И почему Ёнчжэ громко-громко в эту ладонь стонет:  
\- М-м-м…  
Когда после этого в трубке слышно чмоканье и снова возню, Чон Дэхён там, с другой стороны, прижимает ладонь к крышке работающего дрожащего сабвуфера. На ней толстый-толстый слой пыли, который пристает к вспотевшей ладони как любая грязь, мерзко и плотно.   
Он не понимает, зачем не вешает трубку.   
Хотя не, прекрасно понимает. Хочется въебать по сабу и потрогать ширинку.  
А потом голосом Хима трубка матерится:  
\- Ну нахуй всегда один и тот же палец-то…  
Запыхавшийся Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Дэ…   
И – правда ведь – не самого тупого программера осеняет.   
На приставшую к ладони пыль становится насрать, Дэ шоркает рукой по заднице, смазывая ее на джинсы.   
Он, вообще-то, не такой, но сейчас ему хочется сжать трубку обеими ладонями и в нее тупить: «Солнышко, зайчик, крошечка… тебе же никто больше не нужен, да? Потерпи»  
«Вот ты вернешься, и я сам тебя трахну. Зацелую и трахну»  
Мы оба сойдем с ума.   
\- Да я знал, что вы меня разводите, - говорит Дэ. – Подыграл даже.   
\- М-м-м, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Это не то, что он хотел услышать. Это не то, что хотел сказать Дэ. Это вообще вранье.   
Ёнчжэ пинает голой ногой Хима, который катается по полу, сжимая вывернутый палец между коленок, а Ёнчжэ слушает какие-то щелчки в трубке.   
Хён там что, курит?   
\- Ты чё, куришь? – он так и спрашивает.   
\- Неа, - отвечает Чон.   
Слышно, как он куда-то выходит. И хлопает дверь.   
Ёнчжэ бесится, когда ему врут.   
Нахуй ему это вообще надо?   
\- Спокойной ночи, - сухо говорит он в трубку.   
\- Спокойной, - как шорох, как эхо отзывается Дэ.   
«Люблю тебя. Наверно… Вот такой косяк в жизни»  
Ночь. От мороза звезды мигают, блестят, подергиваются.   
Четыре выдоха в минуту: сигаретный дым их перекрывает, и они не мигают, не блестят и не подергиваются.   
Дэхён все равно пялится на них, прижавшись плечом к косяку.

 

«Сука, блядь, сука» - повторяет Хим, поворачивая, как мясо на огне, безымянный палец со всех сторон под струей холодной воды.   
Он на коленках перед раковиной.   
И блядь, он наигрался.   
Он тупо ненавидит Ёнчжэ.   
Как он всегда предает его и мечется потом к их ебаному хакеру. 

 

Один в комнате отеля, Ёнчжэ занимается странными вещами: вытянув руки в стороны, пытается встать на пятки…  
Но падает.   
Его реально в этот момент не ебет, чем заняты Хим и Дэ.   
Ёбет, когда он натягивает на себя одеяло.   
Он же прекрасно знает, в чем дело.


	6. y-(-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do it allover, allday, allnight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF_pv66v1DU

my luv is such a dead, dead butterfly

 

 

\- Ёб твою…   
Дэ отбирает бутылку.   
«Не успел, опять не успел… Он половину выжрал»  
Мелодрама: балкон, понятно дело, открыт (ну, хотя бы лето щас), Ёнчжэ, естественно, с сигаретой на полу, жопой в пижаме растирает пепел.   
Его рот растянут уродливой гримасой, из закрытых глаз на виски текут слезы.   
Сигарета жжется дымом. Противно, душно: в расстегнутом вороте пижамы Ёнчжэ сыро – пот, водка или слезы, хрен поймешь.   
\- Чё, опять, да? – тихо спрашивает Дэ.   
Ёнчжэ плотно-плотно сжимает веки, выдавливает из-под них новую струйку, а потом кивает.   
Судорожный выреванный кашель все равно пробивается.   
Дэ топит его у себя на плече.   
Это какой-то садистский парадокс. Дэхён говорит:  
\- Не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста, - и под каждое «не плачь» Ёнчжэ вздрагивет, как от боли, выворачивается и трясется.   
Начинает смеяться, будто Дэхён над ним издевается, или что-то вроде.   
Может быть, так и есть, и Дэ лучше бы грязный носок в рот затолкал, чем его утешать своими тупыми словами, которые как треск в телевизоре – он их даже не слышит.   
Смех у Ёнчжэ жуткий, испсихованный до самого нутра.   
\- Лучше бы я сдох… - шепчет Ёнчжэ, а потом задирает голову: - Ха-ха-ха…  
От него воняет сигаретами и водкой, в красных, как у голубя, глазах, ненависть к себе и всем людям, которые здоровы, не как он – наверное, Дэ понимает его… В какой-то мере. Совсем немного.   
Правду он может сказать только одну – Ёнчжэ не вызывает отвращения даже пьяный и прокуренный, даже с красными глазами. Даже когда он будет выблевывать эту водку в туалете.   
Или когда скоро снова потолстеет.  
Даже в том, как он уродливо плачет, что-то есть – Дэ мусолит губами по облитой шее, почему-то с радостью соображая: соленое. Не водка.   
А хер бы тебе, а не так.   
Теперь водка. На нем самом тоже. Выплеснулась, блядь…  
Когда ты с Ёнчжэ, ты ничего не можешь гарантировать, ни за что нельзя поручиться: когда его болезнь о себе напомнит, насколько трудным будет приступ…   
Что Ёнчжэ будет делать: фальшиво улыбаться, заверяя тебя, что все окей – или запивать таблетки для мозга бухлом.   
Дэ как-то непонятно, что с ним делать – вроде, пить разрешать нельзя. А ты попробуй что-то ему запретить, когда у него истерика.   
С третьей стороны, он все равно ублюется, и будет без разницы.   
\- Хорош… хватит, говорю, - зачем-то он все равно отбирает у Ёнчжэ бутылку.   
Брезгливо смахивает со своей груди что Ёнчжэ на него вылил.   
Ёнчжэ ревет и пытается подкурить новую сигарету.   
Мелодрама: из его трясущихся пальцев она выпадывает, катится по полу. Останавливается где-то и дымит, но Ёнчжэ похеру, естественно, и он просто зажигает новую.   
Ему сейчас на все вокруг насрать. Он только будет реветь, пока не напьется так, что не сможет шевелиться.   
«А вдруг я случайно сдохну», - так он говорит.   
\- Ты не умрешь, не умрешь, - это больше всего бесит Дэхёна, и он старается не слезы вытереть, не – это вообще бесполезно – а красных полос на чужом лице оставить. – Понятно тебе?  
«Хотел бы сдохнуть, не водку бы пил», - этого он вслух никогда не говорил.   
И не скажет, хотя очень хочется.   
Ёнчжэ понимает его неправильно, по его глазам видно – жутко пьяные, потерявшие от слез и водки свой цвет, они смотрят с такой ядовитой надеждой.   
Это прямо там, на их дне: я за тебя держусь. Ты – последнее.   
Нет, а что еще остается делать бедняжке Дэ? Понятно: он целует умирающего (не, снова поправочка – не от своей болезни, просто от приступа отчаяния) Ёнчжэ в лоб, где начинаются сине-черные теперь волосы.   
От пота свежая какая-то жутко ненатуральная краска размывается фиолетовыми разводами, и Ёнчжэ снова подрывает плакать громко и омерзительно – его грудь рвется от толчков и вздохов, руками он крепко-крепко стискивает Дэ, жмется к нему изо всех сил.   
Понятно… Это не то, чего он хотел.   
Что-то где-то минуту или вечность спустя, что Дэ просиживает в загаженной комнате, прижимая к себе плачущего (хохочущего?) Ёнчжэ, младший с трудом снимает с себя чужие руки, встает и, натыкаясь на мебель, ушатывается в ванную.   
Воду включает сразу – как его выворачивает, Дэхён не слышит.   
«Заебись, чё», - глядя на водку, как она маленькой воронкой смывается в слив раковины, Дэ вспоминает, что может – томограф, недели две мощной терапии, снова томограф.   
В сумме, месяца полтора того Ёнчжэ, на которого он клюнул – в пиджаке, с укладкой, бледного и красивого, как цветок – пока не будет. Его замещает обычно жирная злая сука, которой Дэ ежедневно доказывает, что, во-первых, не такая уж жирная, во-вторых, только немножко злая, в-третьих, не сука а дебил.   
Пустая бутылка бухает там в мусорном ведре обо что-то еще стеклянное (пиво? Виски? Джин? Что угодно на самом деле…), а качающийся, как пыль, просто от необходимости стоять Ёнчжэ смотрит на него от косяка с отчетливой злобой:  
\- Нахер ты вылил?  
\- Хочешь я вообще щас уйду? – иногда он тоже рявкает в ответ.   
\- Уёбывай, - тем же тоном отзывается Ёнчжэ, падая на кровать.   
«Прорвемся, - иронично вздыхает Дэ. А потом едко повторяет: - Уёбывай»  
«Уёбывай», - бормочет дальше. Смотрит с балкона вниз – там зелень, какие-то детишки визжат.   
«Уёбывай», - он вообще без понятия, слышит ли Ёнчжэ его из комнаты.   
Ему насрать.   
Он бы реально свалил давно, но… Чон же такой Чон: его под жопу пинают, ему говорят «уёбывай» (Дэ оглядывается через плечо – оттуда не слышно ни звука), но он же, блядь, вляпался.   
Застал, как кто-то умирает – все, теперь расплачивайся до конца жизни. Не виноват, вообще ни при чем – а все равно не смей уходить.   
Да он даже не умирает, ему вообще никто не сказал, что он умрет раньше времени.   
Ну да, в чем-то Ёнчжэ ограничен… Вот прав на машину он не получит никогда – там только его историю болезни открыть, и понесется: «шаткость», «повреждение глазного нерва», «нарушение координации»…  
Из-за спины слышится всхлип, утопленный в чем-то мягком, и Дэ ловит себя на мысли, что Ёнчжэ, наверно, тоже в мыслях ходит кругами: сначала утешается, что ничего (он же не умирает), тормознут приступ – и все снова путем.   
Можешь до усрачки изображать здорового, смотреться на себя в зеркало – вроде, ничего не пострадало.   
А потом понимаешь, что нихера подобного – Ёнчжэ УЖЕ серьезно выдает его спотыкание на ровном месте и эта иногда… забывчивость.   
И вот когда Ёнчжэ по кругу снова доходит до этого места – как многое он уже не может делать и не сможет никогда – то снова начинает реветь. Будь это десятый круг или сто десятый.   
«Черт тебя дери, в задницу вас всех», - повизгивающие внизу детишки раздражают Дэ все больше. Чего они, здоровые, там внизу бегают? Хера ли он сам, здоровый, тут стоит?   
Шёл бы к ним, а. Богу богово – утешать – а он-то ведь не.   
Где-то за спиной Ёнчжэ сморкается в пододеяльник.   
«Я по глазам твоим вижу, когда ты врешь, Чон» - это мать часто повторяла.   
Маленький Дэхён был тем еще вруном и паскудником.   
Не много изменилось, когда он вырос.   
Дело же просто в чем: Ёнчжэ как в лотерее билеты тянет. Вот белый, еще белый, все хорошо – а потом бац и черный. Здравствуй истерика, водка и попытки как-нибудь уебаться ей до смерти.   
Дело же в том, что Ёнчжэ как в лотерее тянет билеты: чем больше он вытягивает белых, тем больше там, в неизвестном, остается черных.   
Дело просто в том, что Ёнчжэ тянет свои белые, а Дэ знает, что чёрные там тоже ЕСТЬ.   
И мало ли что имела в виду мать: ну не хочет он, просто не может, не переживет – когда Ёнчжэ, в которого он влюбился, этот красивый улыбчивый Ёнчжэ с роскошной челкой и глазами как у оленя…  
Станет огурцом.   
«Тупым, блядь, мать его, овощем»  
Истерично, но совершенно без единого звука хохочущий Дэ закрывает лицо ладонью и сползает на пол балкона.   
Зря водку-то вылил.   
Не, а чё? Когда Ёнчжэ ревет так много, Дэ перестает его слышать… Наступает просто такая тупая прострация, в которой он думает про себя, какой он плохой человек, а мать-то еще не знала.   
Офигенная карусель: я не плохой, я не плохой… Просто я люблю стабильность и хочу дожить до шестидесяти с человеком, которого люблю.   
А карусель такая: погоди-ка, Чон… Да ты же ССЫШЬ и ВРЕШЬ, аха-ха-ха…  
\- Не реви, не реви, - шикает Дэ, когда заползает на кровать за спину скрючившегося Ёнчжэ. – Мозги с соплями вылезут. У тебя и так их херовенько…  
Дэ смотрит на него с тем самым выражением лица, на которое Ёнчжэ, бывает, тормозит и заглядывается: широкая-широкая улыбка и дебильные, совершенно до черта лучащиеся позитивом идиотские глаза.   
Только сейчас Ёнчжэ вряд ли отвлечешь таким, даже голый бадихак не поможет, если футболку снять: он, ясен, доревелся до того, что его даже шутки про мозг не оскорбляют.   
Обычно Ёнчжэ за них свирепо пинает, а теперь только похоронным голосом в нос спрашивает:  
\- Ты чё, курил?   
\- Неа, - отмахивается Дэ.   
От него разит просто пиздец, и Ёнчжэ просто не может не чувствовать.   
\- Не хочу в больницу, не хочу-у-у, - корчится Ёнчжэ. – Опять, - его сносит, он давится слезами, - везде бу-будут… Синяки-и-и-и, - про синяки он воет уже аккуратно в ключицу Дэ.   
Эт точно святая правда: из больницы Ёнчжэ вылазает обколотый как наркоман.   
\- Де-деньги…  
Святая правда-2: что Ёнчжэ накопил – это Ёнчжэ потратил на всякие пилюльки-пиздюльки.   
\- Нахуй так жить, - от всей души смеется Дэ.   
Ёнчжэ пытается повторить, но даже «нахуй» выговорить не может. Это хорошо, на самом деле – когда он истерит и хохочет, то он не сдался.   
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, - Дэ переворачивает их обоих (пускай пока подушку слюнявит, а не его шею – бог знает же когда он закончит реветь), - а давай ты все бросишь…  
\- И ч-чё? – с трудом выдавливает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я тебя к себе на работу устрою, - чего там Ёнчжэ, Дэхён сам не понял, шутка вышла или нет.   
Может, вдохновение – сладкоречиво пиздеть и придуриваться идиотом это всегда было дэхёновское все.   
\- Ты же на уг-уголовника какого-то работаешь, - йес, Ёнчжэ почти не икает.   
Знакомое презрение к тому противозаконному, чем занимается (по его мнению) Дэ, чуточку подмораживает его голос превосходством.   
\- Джебом просто… бизнесмен, - вздыхает Дэ. – Вот Хим – это да-а-а-а…  
Что-то где-то про этого Хима Ёнчжэ уже слышал – и если можно кого-то невзлюбить заочно, только по звуку имени, то, кажется, Ёнчжэ это сделал. Но он все равно мигает, скребет ресницами сырую от слез наволочку – слушает повелителя всея напиздина за своей спиной.   
А, может, нет – просто молчит, пока Хён наглаживает его плечо.   
Так или нет, Дэ-то все равно думает, что своего добился – вот она, крошечка надежды.   
Завтра Ёнчжэ поползет не в больницу, а «в больницу, после которой начнется другая, хорошая жизнь».   
Хер правда знает, как уговорить Хима…  
Затраханный собственными слезами и истерикой, Ёнчжэ от красивых сказок быстро засыпает – вздыхает потом даже во сне тяжело-тяжело.   
Дэ смотрит на свои ультразагнутые часы, решает, что валить домой – это нафиг, полночи просрать вникуда. Опять же Ёнчжэ утром завезет.   
Ну и приятно ему, понятно: Ёнчжэ когда не чувствует (не запомнит, не станет на большее рассчитывать), Дэ его обнимает, целует иногда…  
Шоркает всякие кружочки и треугольнички под пижамой – там мягенько, и нежненько, и вообще Ёнчжэ гонит, что ему надо худеть – по крайней мере, пузико-то славное.   
Самый тупой из всех идиотов – немножко влюбленный.   
Ему так-то почти двадцать семь.   
В детстве, когда раздутый непонятной аллергией, как сраный надувной шар, маленький Дэ жрал клубнику и шоколад, мать ничего умного, чтобы запоминать, не говорила.   
Просто:   
\- Блядь, Чон, что ты делаешь…

 

Он просыпается от вибрации мобильника. Эсэмэска, мыло пришло – хер знает, ему даже лень смотреть.   
За окном метет, половина первого – а он дрых за столом, прижав пачку рукавом. Он до сих пор зачем-то врет Ёнчжэ…  
Год прошел (или полтора?) – ничего не изменилось.   
Дэ с очень говорящей мордой лица смотрит на пачку. Вроде так: «Ты или не ты? Въебнуть или подождать?»  
Наверно, въебнуть, потому что он очень сильно раздражен – во-первых, он собирался поработать, а не видеть тут всякие разные сны… От чморенка ни слуха ни духа уже двенадцать часов, и это попахивает говнецом – опыт не переспоришь.   
Если крысенка кто-то грохнул, то босс денег не вернет уже никогда, а расплачиваться за это им втроем, и Хим-то, например, больше всех пизды отхватит, но…  
Ладно.   
Въебнуть. Всенепременнейше прямо сейчас.   
В холле здоровенное зеркало, и в нем Дэ недолго рассматривает свое отражение. Потом говорит, кривя губы, как вздыхала мать:  
\- Ох, Чон, я по глазам вижу, когда ты врешь.   
Великолепно дебильная шуточка Хима просто снесла ему башку. Он ведь не просто ей поверил, он ПОВЕРИЛ так что мама не горюй.   
Когда ржал над Химом и вслед отъезжающей бэхе кричал:  
\- Нихуя, - то ведь не зря он так делал.   
У рационального во всем Чона Дэхёна имелась причина: нет, Ёнчжэ никогда ему не говорил «Давай жить вместе» (да он вообще такого не скажет, лучше удавится), но по нему еще год назад было понятно, что ему сильно хочется, чтобы это предложил Чон.   
Он бы согласился.   
А Дэ не сказал ни «Да», ни «Нет», а по его поступкам выходило: «Давай если ты не сдохнешь, то может быть».   
Дэхён всегда был уверен в Ёнчжэ, как в самом себе: в любой, совершенно любой ситуации Химу он предпочтет его. Дэ же один про него все знает.   
\- Про бражника, вот, например… Хах, - на морозе белый снег весь как из кристалликов и скрипит под ногами, когда «идеальный бойфренд Ёнчжэ» (это он сам так думает) хрипло усмехается и разворачивается на дорожке между кустов.   
Хима же просто классно прикалывать, и Дэ никогда не считал его конкурентом.   
Да он просто предложит – и Ёнчжэ примчится к нему.   
А какая-то противная говешка изнутри стебет: «А чё тогда обосрался-то так сегодня?», и бедняжка Дэ, как штопор, поворачивается на своем месте, снова скрипя снегом.   
На самом деле, правда-то в том, что он куда больше остальных (много, намного больше того же Хима) виноват в том, что Ёнчжэ, прямо скажем, стал похож на кусающуюся суку и ничего никогда никому не прощает.   
Ёнчжэ мощно обиделся на него, когда у Хима от одного вида после больницы раздутого жратвой и гормонами Ёнчжэ взыграло половое.   
\- Чё за толстуха? – спросил Хим.   
Он ущипнул Ёнчжэ за задницу, а Ёнчжэ посмотрел на молчащего Чона так… Потом вывернул Химу палец (ага, так и началась эта игра) и выматерил до красных ушей. Хим, понятно, решил, что теперь смысл его жизни вздорную толстуху оприходовать, а Дэ просто отмахнулся, что они друзья.   
А Ёнчжэ сказал, мол, ты молодец – другого способа заявить о своих принципах в случае Химчана просто не существует.   
Он только так понимает.   
Вот как-то так и получилось… Толстуха-то, понятен, исчезла через месяц, Хим, по ходу, реально втрескался (или с половым у него конкретный загон), а Ёнчжэ стал «ну друзья так друзья» - спать иногда заваливается, когда ему не спится, но ничего больше не делает и никак не намекает.   
Хим вот уверял, что у него даже порнухи нет.   
Черт его знает, может, когда ты больной, всякая разная ебля тебя реально не ебет – сиди медитируй. Ёнчжэ, наверно, на пользу если не медитация, то смена климата – год он жрет таблетки и живет ровно.   
Хим вообще ни сном ни духом, что он болен.   
\- Хах, - морозное облачко дыхания снова растворяется в темноте, когда Дэ пинает кроссовками по ступенькам, чтобы снег отвалился.   
Сам-то он, между прочим, не больной, а нормальный… расчетливый (ну прости, мам), взрослый человек.   
Понятен, что у него там про себя есть еще вариант «А», «В» и «С». А Ёнчжэ только «D». Наверно.   
\- Да бля…   
Собака Джебома тыкается ему в темноте в коленки и пугает до усрачки – от черного дога без света белеют только лапы и кончик хвоста. А если Голиаф здесь, то чё… Пра-а-авильно…  
\- Привет, босс! – громко приветствует Дэ Джебома.   
Тот в ответ молчит и смотрит, будто Чон обкурился – на паркете за ним лужи, на волосах тает снег, а куртка вообще расстегнута, как будто там снаружи не мороз.   
Ну и ладно.   
\- А чё мандавошки в пляс пустились? Ты знаешь, не? – со смехом спрашивает Дэ у Голиафа, начесывая ему брюхо. – Я вот знаю.   
\- Ты напивайся, но не так же, - сердито шипит Джебом, подзывая дога.   
Дэ смеется, потому что его кинула даже собака.   
А фотка эта сегодня была потому, что, когда Ёнчжэ в последний раз жаловался ему на Хима, думающий, что лучше всех живет на свете, Дэ посоветовал ему:  
\- Дай ты ему уже шанс, чё… Он скоро с катушек слетит, что ты его посылаешь все время.   
Кто лучше всех живет на свете?   
Никогда не угадаете, гы-гы-гы…  
С тупым смешком Дэ поднимается на ноги и, покачиваясь, поднимается по лестнице к себе.   
Бутылка, так и не закрытая, стоит где стояла, и закрывать ее, конечно, нахер надо – выветрится и больше не попьешь.   
С новым:   
\- Фу, бля, - Дэ отталкивает ее по столу от себя.   
Задевает мобилу – вспоминает, что тренькало.   
Не мыло пришло, не. План «В» намекает на… ну, как это там зовется.   
Банальное ежемесячное чпоканье.   
Дэ расползается в кресле, мотается из стороны в сторону (несильно, чтобы не ублеваться не дай боже) и рассеянно думает, как это Ёнчжэ так живет.   
Его жизнь реальное говно.   
Кажется Дэхёну, что он теперь понимает, как никогда раньше не понимал – его тошнит, и хочется разбить башку об стену, только чтобы не жить так дальше.   
Вот это не чувствовать.   
Мать была бы довольна: сейчас маленький поганец Чон не врет.


	7. y-5

an artificial butterfly, she has so dead and scary eyes

 

Ёнчжэ паршиво, хуже не придумать. Он прячется под одеяло с головой, но ни на левом боку, ни на правом мысли не становятся тише.   
Во-первых, сутками не спать – это сказывается сразу. А, может, паранойя… Все равно ему кажется, что сегодня ему и секунды не удалось удержаться, когда он тренировал свой ежедневный трюк «встать на пятки с разведенными руками».   
А если ему что-то кажется, то это, может, вовсе не кажется… Но уснуть не даст.   
Во-вторых, он по-крупному затаил на Дэ. Как никогда раньше. Что Чон предложил ему «дать» Химу – этого Ёнчжэ уже никогда не простит и не забудет. Всегда за Хёном теперь будет висеть этот черный ярлычок «ты меня, было дело, продал, помнишь?»  
В-третьих, Ёнчжэ не то чтобы оскорбляет (его и почище в жизни материли, а уж сам-то он как умел, у-у-у), но последние полчаса из ванной слышно только шум воды и «Сука-сука-сука-ненавижу».   
«Ну и ладно, - думает Ёнчжэ. – Теперь и для тебя я сука»  
Неприятно…  
Да ему с самого начала насрать было, что Хим за ним увивается. Бесило только. Ну вот как всегда бесит, когда к тебе подкатывает человек не твоего уровня: Химу от кого-то если что-то и может быть надо, так это сладко чпокнуться где-нибудь на людях, чтобы он потом на свой бараний рог табло повесил – кого, сколько и в какой позе он нагибал.   
И публика такая чтобы в ахуе: «О-о-о, вот это всем херам хер»  
Вот Чон другое дело, они с Ёнчжэ из одного круга, а Химчан…   
Тупой озабоченный уголовник, у него даже наколка есть. Без шуток, на запястье – год и месяц. То ли когда сел, то ли когда вышел.   
Щелчок, с которым отключается свет в ванной, злой-презлой, но Ёнчжэ делает вид, что ему плевать, поворачивается к раздевающемуся Химу спиной и натягивает одеяло на голову.   
Кому бы рассказать, как ему паршиво, но… Больше нет на земле ни одного человека, которого фрустрированная персона Ёнчжэ хоть сколько-нибудь интересовала бы. 

 

Сон – вещь прекрасная. Самая измученная душа, самое изболевшееся переживаниями сознание разглаживаются.   
Все, что казалось таким ранящим пред тем, как глаза закрылись, - отступает.   
Ну и, понятен, тупеешь после сна как горная порода.   
\- Чё ты тут делаешь? – возмущается Ёнчжэ. Он дергает одеяло, прижатое лишней на его кровати жопой, и что-то в мозгах прямо конкретно не стыкуется, вроде «Это как? Чё я не понял?». – Сдурел что ли?   
\- Я замерз, может, - Хим парирует как всегда с дико раздражающей ленцой.   
Всегда просто пока препирается незаметно устраивает зачем пришел – укладывается, укрывается одеяльцем… Ёнчжэ тоже пытается прикрыть, но тот не назло, не как всегда, не дается – просто реально не понимает.   
Диссонансит его.   
\- Ты… - даже что еще спросить Ёнчжэ не знает. – Банально… у тебя чувство собственного достоинства есть?   
А должно быть?   
Нет, Хим тут подумал, и вышло вроде справедливо: когда он предлагает Ёнчжэ удовлетворить половые инстинкты – Ёнчжэ выворачивает ему палец. И палец ведь не хер. И ведь не то чтобы он Ёнчжэ с коленей и с розами в руках совокупляться звал.   
Надо будет попробовать, кстати.   
\- А что такое «собственное достоинство»? – изображая конченого дебила, смеется Хим.   
Ёнчжэ закатывает глаза, но сколько ему влезет, разумеется – Хим почти устроился, как ему хотелось. Почти тупенько обнялся.   
Одеяльце сползло вот…  
\- Да не дергайся, - советует он Ёнчжэ, встряхивая его плечи, чтобы так-то вспомнил, что будет сопротивляться – и встретит утро носом в коленки с выпяченной жопой. – Я же к тебе не пристаю… пока.   
\- Уха-ха, - издевательски гогочет Ёнчжэ. Самомнения как у Хима – это еще поискать надо. Сильно поискать. Ёнчжэ никогда не мог удержаться по этой вздувшейся пузырящейся штуковине пнуть: - Да ты хоть разденься и голый тут своим намахивай…  
Хим обижается. Во-первых, если он будет голым пистолетом наяривать, то это будет вполне себе достойное зрелище. Но больше потому, что – вот почему у Ёнчжэ к нему всегда такое отношение?   
Это не предвзятость, это… Обидно. Он как гопник, который влюбился в принцессу. Принцесса злая-презлая.   
Обиженный Хим в кои-то веки решает смолчать на подъеб, и, наверно, ему это на пользу: ржущий Ёнчжэ поворачивает к нему лицо, замечает насупленные, сведенные к переносице брови и как в узких темных глазах искрит бенгальским огнем подавленный гнев.   
Ёнчжэ попадается в самую примитивную ловушку, которую гораздо расставить вовремя выдержанное молчание: я, между прочим, с тобой серьезно… А ты, наверное, идиот, раз не понимаешь.   
\- Да нахер тебя, - приходит к внезапному выводу Ёнчжэ. – Хочешь спать здесь – спи. Полезешь – знаешь, что будет.   
\- Не ссы, - вкрадчивым шепотком утешает Хим.   
Ёнчжэ снова допекает, что из него сделали лоха. Как Хим сказал только что «Не ссы» - специально чтобы Ёнчжэ червячок страха чуток пожрал. Не помогает и думать, что Химу было бы надо, давно бы его растянули по кровати, и никакая брутальная показуха Ёнчжэ бы не спасла – с его блестящей координацией только чихнуть надо, и он свалится.   
Вообще не помогает думать, что официально они трое просто друзья – ну а самые раздрузьяцкие друзья по пьяни и не так спят.   
На самом деле Ёнчжэ это страшно затрахало – притворяться небольным, казаться грубее и сильнее, чем он на самом деле есть.   
Он кусает губу и под одеялом сгибает и разгибает ногу.   
Явно не спит. И даже не собирается.   
За его спиной Хим вздыхает – Ёнчжэ представляет его черную футболку, как она поднимается на плоской груди. Где-то под ней как у любого напыщенного козла армейский жетончик – козлы любят вспоминать, как сильно хорошо им было в армии, как душевно и по-свойски.   
Хим очень сильно не из его круга, и даже окати его искреннее желание подружиться – Ёнчжэ не будет знать как.   
\- Ах-хах, - в конце концов вырывается из Хима.   
«Нафиг приперся?» - теперь думает он.   
Нафиг ему так надо понравиться злой принцессе? Его-то сказка про гопника, и Ёнчжэ просто из кожи уже вылез вон, чтобы показать ему, какой он другой и недоступный.   
\- Ты за что сидел? – тихо спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Ему-то просто на глаза эти цифры попались, пока Хим по одеялу рукой водил, но Химчан давится вдохом: «Сказка? Ага, блядь… Конечно»  
«Не для него»  
\- За изнасилование, - сладким голосом тянет Хим. И хохочет.   
Он думает, что Ёнчжэ после этого выбросит с кровати как пружиной. Заорет, наверно: «Не подходи».   
Противно себя хуже чем есть выставлять, но что-то такое в этом есть… Как воспаряет униженная гордость.   
\- А если серьезно? – Ёнчжэ спокойно поворачивается на спину и смотрит на китайский фонарик на потолке, как он в темноте одна большая бесформенная тень.   
Химчан приподнимается, кладет голову на локоть и внимательно рассматривает усмехающегося Ёнчжэ.   
Нет, правда, он думал, что Ёнчжэ дебил? Воровство или драка – вот это похоже на правду. Иначе он все еще сидел бы.   
Причем насчет украденного – в этом Ёнчжэ тоже сильно сомневается. Деньги Химу до лампочки, а вот его бычачий до белой ярости накаляющийся характер дает основания…  
\- Подрался… - медленно говорит Хим. А потом показывает пальцем на висок: - Вот, шрам остался.   
Ёнчжэ косит глаза сколько можно, рассматривая белую полоску, которая рассекает бровь. Какой-то туманец на дне души в нем клубится: красиво даже.   
Морда у Хима вообще ничего, если присмотреться, а шрам – такая пикантная вещь, такой издалека сигнал, что с непростым человеком встретился.   
В случае Ёнчжэ это еще и верный знак, что «не его круг»: на ровном и чистом лице Чона если что и появляется, так это порезы от бритвы.   
«Не его круг», но доставляет, прямо мягкими лапами в душу крадется.  
Номер один из пережитых оргазмов – когда Хим по столу толкнул ему ствол и сказал «Твое, забирай».   
\- Так я и знал, - усмехается Ёнчжэ.   
Подмывает потрогать этот шрам, и он под своим одеялом лежит камнем, прижав ладони к простыни, только смотрит и не мигает.   
Он выглядит, по мнению Хима, точно так же, как было ночью в машине.   
Огонечек затлел.   
Обоим хочется.   
Кто первый скажет вслух – того поздравляем, роль бабы его. В уравнениях, которые рисует Ёнчжэ, все именно так непросто: признался – яйца раздавили в кашу.   
Хима не то чтобы сильно напрягает, просто… Был бы Ёнчжэ бабой, то уже замужней: он умен, он верен (член же оторвет, если к нему пристать), он не доверяет тому что про тебя наплетут – сам сложит цифры и посчитает, за что на самом деле ты провел полтора года за решеткой.   
Партнер и напарник из Ёнчжэ просто супер, но он не баба, и так просто командовать собой Хим не даст…  
Хотя… с большим удовольствием?   
Хим со своего локтя наклоняется ниже, и у Ёнчжэ рефлекс – поднять правую руку. Его ладошка натыкается на плечо в черной футболке, но он не толкает, нифига подобного.   
Может, тоже чисто инстинкт – чтобы не грохнуться, Хим упирается рукой в кровать, аккуратно возле замотанной в одеяло задницы Ёнчжэ. Момент ее скользит, и выходит так, будто Хим очень горячо, но осторожно пробует бедро под одеялом.   
У Ёнчжэ конкретный угар – он же постился СТОЛЬКО. Его целую вечность не целовали, а если и было, то его как бы там не было – он раздетый не мог перестать думать, что подыхает.   
Это вопило в его голове каждое мгновение. Терпеть так долго – это отравляет.   
Может, Хим, тупое одноклеточное, сам дотрюхает, что это «спасибо»: когда Ёнчжэ дернул назад цепочку от жетона, и она впоролась звеньями в горло, так что Хим захрипел:   
\- Я не лошадь…   
Хим предпочитал кувыркаться погорячее, но Ёнчжэ оказался таким, что в руках не удержишь – буквально или как хотите. Бросив цепочку, Ёнчжэ схватился за черные химчановские волосы и лизался так, что угадать, куда он дернется в следующий раз, было сложно.   
В полном затмении Ёнчжэ щипался, висел на плечах Хима и додергал и дотолкал его до того, что Хим сначала сам завалился спиной на кровать, и только потом уже сообразил, что это был призыв снять футболку.   
Ёнчжэ офигеть какой странный…   
Пять минуток славы напрягшегося хера закончились от того, от чего Хим бы никогда не мог предположить, что они закончатся: мобила Ёнчжэ заскрипела на тумбочке и завертелась вокруг себя, оповещая о входящем звонке в втором часу ночи.   
\- Ебись оно раком… - высказался Хим, когда по взгляду Ёнчжэ стало понятно, что ЕМУ он ответит. – Бухая скотина…  
От злобы Хим стал догадливее некуда.   
Ёнчжэ дождался взбешенного хлопка двери ванной (он справедливо полагал, что его ответа дождутся все равно, сколько бы ни понадобилось ждать), и только потом нажал на зеленую кнопку «Принять».  
\- Эф-ф-ф, - вздохнула трубка сигаретной затяжкой. – Ты не план ди. Ты вообще не план.   
\- Ты опять куришь? – спокойно спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Чон помолчал и сказал:  
\- Да.   
Сколько в этом, оказывается, нового, если посмотреть: теперь не он ждет, что ему скажут. Теперь ждут, что скажет он.   
\- Ты обижаешься?   
\- Да.   
\- Прости.   
\- Хорошо.   
«Нифига не хорошо, ничего подобного», - это Дэ хорошо понимает. Если Ёнчжэ орет и матерится – тогда да, может быть.   
Когда он говорит «Хорошо» - это значит «Мне все равно, что ты там делаешь. Хоть убейся».  
Ёнчжэ слушает короткие гудки, и думает, что это приятно: вот буквально час назад у него не было ничего, а тут полюбуйтесь – сам Чон считает нужным унижаться.   
Воу-воу-воу, как повернулась история.   
Укладываясь на своей кровати обратно, Ёнчжэ не перестает улыбаться – немного гаденько то, что он делает, но почему-то он чувствует себя счастливым.   
Может, бухой в сосису Хён тут вообще ни при чем.   
Что-то Хим делает в ванной, что ему требуется не меньше десяти минут, и когда он возвращается, Ёнчжэ удвигается на край койки и смотрит на него так:  
\- Не-не-не… никакого, хах, продолжения, - а потом прыскает очень дебильным смехом. – Да тебе ведь больше и не надо?  
Ответный взгляд Хима чуточку взбешен, как обычно бывает, когда пытаешься доказать, что тебе не стыдно… Но на самом деле немножко стыдно.   
Хим где-то за спиной тупит, сопит и наглаживает плечи и одеяло.   
Ёнчжэ не отпускает приступ придурочного счастья и, так и неотпущенного, ловит сон – как много добра для одного человека.  
Ни капельки, ни секунды он не вспоминает, что ему должно быть паршиво-грустно, потому что он болен, и оно нихера не лечится.


	8. y-6

ma butterfly laughs

 

\- Как-эта-блядь-выключается…  
Ёнчжэ проснулся. В смысле проснулся совсем: до осознания того, что Хим молотит его мобилой по кровати, свирепея все сильнее – он лупит и лупит, а звук становится только громче.   
Отбирая свой телефон, Ёнчжэ смотрит на напарничка взглядом «Ты чё, реально дебил?»  
Немного посоображав, он набирает цифры на клаве, и будильник затихает, зато Хим возвращает ответный горячий взгляд. Вроде «Складывать и умножать, чтобы отрубить будильник? И это я после этого дебил?»  
Обычное утро.   
А чё, вчера между ними что-то было? 

 

Может, Хим только спросонья злой. Или вот когда не понимает, что происходит – тогда очень сильно злой.   
После кофе он всегда добрый.   
Добрый Хим с другой стороны столика смотрит на Ёнчжэ, и его узкие глаза щурятся и становятся еще уже: явно любуется.   
Это он с пару месяцев как заимел эту привычку – сбоку по утрам смотреть, как Ёнчжэ тупит в кружку.   
А Ёнчжэ недолго реально тупит – это он днем острый и собранный – а по утрам вялый, как вареный червяк, и, если честно, теперь уже просто любопытно посмотреть, какой он, когда обдолбанный.   
Небось чище вчерашнего будет разврат и непотребство…   
А вот, кстати – сигнал, что его все-таки припекает сколько-то: дергая чёлкой, Ёнчжэ вдруг вскидывает голову и рассматривает шею Хима.   
Удовлетворенный, отворачивается снова.   
Хим делает такое дьявольское:  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - но ничего не говорит.   
Нет у него синяков на шее, пусть не…   
А жаль.  
Давно прикончивший свои прозрачные, как слизь, блинчики, Хим барабанит пальцами по стаканчику, в котором любимого американо осталось на самом дне – ждет, когда вареный червяк закончит перистальтические потуги всосать в глотку свою порцию.   
Или просто спешить им некуда – так же и не придумали, что делать и где крысенка искать.   
\- А если бы ты упер столько бабла, - спрашивает Хим, - что бы ты делал?  
\- Не знаю, - жмет плечами Ёнчжэ. – Но в этой стране меня бы уже не было.   
\- Без документов? – резонно уточняет Хим, начесывая ухо. 

 

\- И чё, он говорит, крысёнка тут не было? – спрашивает Хим.   
\- Да не знаю я, - а Ёнчжэ бесится. – Твердит одно и то же: «Какой красивый мальчик! Какой красивый мальчик!»  
\- Может, ты чё неправильно перевел? – задумчиво уточняет Хим.   
Он щурит глаза и смотрит на китайца этим своим взглядом «Я тебя насквозь вижу, жопа ускоглазая».   
Ускоглазая жопа в ответ пялится на Хима, будто ничерта, ничерта, ничегошеньки не понимает кроме своего имени, как собака.   
\- Нихера себе! – возмущается Ёнчжэ, вскидывая руки.   
Его красивые коричневые глаза становятся оскорбленно-круглыми.   
\- А, - лениво реагирует Хим.   
Как это он забыл, что безукоризненнее китайского Ёнчжэ только золотое сечение.   
\- Кхм, - Хим кашляет, и в его взгляде на китайца целый абзац обещаний: «Я тебя как поросенка порежу. И суп сварю. Суп из свинины, понимаешь?», но тот только пучит свои тупейшие честные глаза и улыбается. – Скажи ему, - обращается Хим к Ёнчжэ, - что крысенок мой муж. Что он сбежал и забрал наших общих детей.   
\- Зачем? – выпучивается Ёнчжэ.   
\- Скажи-скажи, - понукает Хим.   
Это теперь его-персональная-игра-в-гляделки. Его гляделки еще никто не переглядел.   
Пока Ёнчжэ скыркает это свое:  
\- Же ши тадэ ки-цзы-ы, - в глазах китайского парня мелькает что-то вроде «Ебаные корейские извращуги», и Хим щелкает пальцем и делает «Та-да!»  
А потом достает бумажник.   
Не, он мог бы проще до него доебаться или сразу деньги показать.   
Просто.   
Его гляделки еще никто не переглядел.   
\- Жонггуо чьень, - ехидно говорит Хим то немногое, что понимает, кончиками пальцев протягивая китайскую денежку аборигену.   
\- Не позорься, - фыркает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Так был он здесь или нет? – игнорирует Хим.   
Ёнчжэ немножко подвисает и выпучивает глаза – китаец, которого он посчитал, если честно, дебилом с рождения, вдруг складно объясняет, что парня с фотки никогда не видел…  
Но если вдруг увидит – то…   
Китаец плотоядно глядит куда-то Химу на ширинку… Или Ёнчжэ просто стал извращенцем: через пару секунд Хима осеняет, и он достает бумажник из заднего кармана, чтобы заплатить еще и «аванс».   
\- Вомен ши-и пенгьё! – кричит китаец на прощание. – Пеньгё!  
\- В гробу я видал таких друзей, - бормочет Хим.   
Несмотря на то, что гляделки вроде как выиграл он, ему кажется, что абориген посчитал его дебилом.   
И мог ведь, сука, все до последнего слова наврать, что крысёнка не видел.   
У Ёнчжэ после посещения этого борделя… «троякие впечатления» и какой-то запашок въелся в мех куртки.   
Он его нюхает и думает, что, во-первых, Хим, может, реально видит, когда ему врут, и не зря он у Джебома начальник охраны – пиздеть ему надо осторожнее, а то подставит, как этого китаеза.   
Во-вторых… Не, ну что, блядь, это за страна? Господин желает в очочко?   
В-третьих…   
\- Бабло реально правит миром…  
\- Аха-х, да… - отвечает Хим. – Вот почему оно никогда не будет править мной.   
А Ёнчжэ нюхает мех и думает кое-что, что Химу бы не понравилось. 

 

\- Чё-каво-о-о, - смеется Хим в трубку.   
\- Я крысёнка нашел, - сухо отвечает Дэ. – Он расплачивался в этих магазинах.   
Видимо, он отсылает маркеры на карте, потому что мобильник Хима, лежащий на пузе приборной панели, начинает светиться синим огоньком.   
\- Чё ты тогда как унылая сука? – интересуется Хим. – Щас мы быстренько доедем, погрузим и к тебе. Ты же, небось, ждешь не дождешься, когда мы вернемся?   
Хим специально десять раз повторил «мы». И даже хотел двадцать – но Чон его, видимо, вообще не слушал, потому что позвал:  
\- Ёнчжэ…   
И лисий инстинкт бахнул просто… Так пловцы после выстрела бросаются в воду – секунды не проходит. Ёнчжэ вякнуть не успевает, как Хим маслится:  
\- Да нет его.   
\- Где он? – унылым голосом уточняет свежепосаженный царь говнодепрессии.   
\- Курит, чё… Где он еще может быть, - несмотря на быдляцкий выговор (пацанская фишка, они с Хёном так выражают свойскость и принадлежность сильному полу), Хим весело смотрит на удивленно моргающего Ёнчжэ.   
Мол, давай. Предай меня – ты же всегда так делал.   
\- Он про меня ничего не говорил? – с того конца тупит Чон.   
Ей-богу, это ему как-то не идет.   
\- А чё был должен? – продолжает глумиться Хим. – Не, если тебе приспичило, я записывать буду, что где он про тебя упоминает.   
\- Не ёрничай, - зло огрызается Дэ. – Ты-то вообще чё такой веселый? Не может быть, чтобы ты со мной не поделился.   
\- Да-а-ак, - Хим задирает голову и лыбится в потолок, - знаешь эти прикольные японские басенки? Как старик сына заставлял гвозди вколачивать?   
\- Знаю, и?   
\- А про чувака, который полтора года полировал камень? А потом… камень улыбнулся ему?   
Со свинячьим хрюканьем Ёнчжэ открывает дверь и выпадывает из тачки наружу.   
Уже там говорит:  
\- Дебил, бля.   
Непонятно, он реально зол или просто смеется. Понятно, что нетупой Хён, скорее всего, понял, что вот теперь-то его реально разводили.   
Кроме улыбающегося камня.   
Хим опускает стекло раньше, чем Ёнчжэ доканчивает мерзнуть сигарету:   
\- Поехали за крысёнком. 

 

\- Супермаркет…   
\- Ага, - пробурчал Хим.   
Чон же на них обиделся. Сказал:   
\- Сам доедешь и узнаешь, что там. Или у Скайнета спроси. Ты ж у нас охуенно умный! – и с этим отключился.   
\- Ладно, поехали второй смотреть.   
\- Бытовая техника, - с прежней неверящей интонацией протянул Ёнчжэ минут через пять, потому что супермаркет и этот молл… всего одном квартальчике друг от друга!  
Из всех вещей на земле (когда ты утырил у кого-то дохерища самого настоящего зеленого баблища) – почему продукты и… Чё, тостер? Миксер?   
Ёнчжэ смотрел на Хима, а тот в ответ на него. В кои-то веки старший не пытался высмотреть что-нибудь интересное там в вырезе футболки или просканировать выпуклости через одежду…  
Может, играть в гончую он любил даже больше, чем искать, кого можно в темном чуланчике пошалить.   
Им же осталось же только соединить «А» и «Б» (хоть что-то они без Чона могут?).   
\- Ха-та, - было произнесено хором. 

 

\- М-да-а-а… - сказал Хим, вертясь по кругу на снегу, как собака за хвостом.   
А чё еще тут можно сказать?   
Они решили, что от супермаркета все равно ближе – но вокруг новостроек как могил на старом кладбище. Окна в окна.   
\- Пошли зайдем, - кивнул Хим на расходящиеся двери.   
Внутри Ёнчжэ таскался за Химом из отдела в отдел, и потихоньку в нем нарастало бешенство: вот хера ли он с такой умной рожей тыкает в хлеб?!  
\- Ты чё, за хлебом сюда пришел? – рыкнул Ёнчжэ ему в спину.   
\- Неа, за мандаринками, - отбрил Хим, цапая пакет из кучи фруктов.   
Естественно, этой свинье приперло жрать прямо из пакета, и Ёнчжэ совершенно напрасно рычал на него:  
\- Не позорься, - Хим хотя бы косточки в ладошку выплевывал, а не как вчера…  
\- Дуибучи-и, - извинился Ёнчжэ, выкладывая порванный мандариновый пакет перед кассой.   
Но девчушечка за стойкой почему-то на него срала, а потянулась махать руками на Хима.   
\- Чё? – вылупился тот.   
\- Она говорит, что газета вчерашняя, - перевел Ёнчжэ. – Говорит, убрать не успели. Ща она тебе свежую даст.   
\- Сьеньшан, - упрашивала девчушечка и не переставала тянуть руки, чтобы отобрать несвежую прессу и заменить ее на что-то поновей.   
\- Не-не-не, - высокий Хим, чавкающий мандаринку, поднял газетенку повыше от ручонок и протерся за спиной Ёнчжэ поближе к выходу. – Мне вчерашняя и нужна.   
Девчушечка что-то хихикнула.   
\- О да, он странный, - согласился Ёнчжэ, силясь выковырять мелочь из заднего кармана. 

 

\- Что? – говорил Ёнчжэ. – Не-е-ет, слишком дорого, извините.   
Для Хима это все равно звучало как «Жи-е-жу-а-жа-ж-жу… тай гуйла-а».   
Видимо, всем подряд Ёнчжэ впаривал одно и то же.   
Хим ненавидел чувствовать себя бесполезным. Что он с чем-то не может справиться – вот лучше давайте морду бить, там он на своей стезе.   
Бедный Хим сидел в машине, сложив руки на животе, и с отвращением смотрел на мандарины.   
Во, а если им ща снова не повезет, то сколько еще в этом говенном городе мотаться?   
С Ёнчжэ прикольно, конечно, но… Затрахало в тачке сидеть.   
\- О-о-о, - сказал Ёнчжэ и зачем-то ткнул ему в бок, а потом ручкой в газету. И вытаращил глаза по-страшному. – Жуотиен-н?.. Ихал-ла…  
Слава тебе, боженька?   
\- Сдана. Вчера, - выдохнул Ёнчжэ, отключив мобильник.   
Хим с удивлением поглядел на его блестящие-блестящие глаза и поднял ручник.


	9. y-7

a frozen butterfly looks so green

 

\- А если это вообще не он? Чё мы скажем?   
Ёнчжэ смотрел на задницу поднимающегося впереди Хима так, как будто тот должен был все знать.   
\- Ты, - Хим развернулся и ткнул пальцем куда-то в мех, в грудь. – Ты скажешь. Я-то по-любому ничего не скажу… На китайском… - Хим заржал.   
А Ёнчжэ обиделся.   
Чё-то он тут с Химом припух. Забыл, что всегда все надо делать самому.   
А потом посылать нахуй.   
Но Хим просто был бы не Хим, если бы перестал выпендриваться.   
Он вытащил из почтового ящика какую-то листовку (они из всех на первом этаже одинаково высовывались выпущенными языками), поразглядывал черно-красные надписи «SALE! SALE!» и бухнул бумажку Ёнчжэ в грудь:  
\- На! Скажешь, что из какого-нибудь сранотелекома, продаешь интернеты.   
Ёнчжэ, естественно, снова обиделся, но счел разумным в лифте бумаженцию внимательно изучить.   
\- Во, - порыскав по этажу, Хим указал на нужную дверь и встал под ней сбоку, чтобы его всяко было не видно, если она все-таки откроется. А потом оценил препятствие: – По такой двери только из пушки шмалять.   
Уж хрен его знает, о чем там Хим думал. «Шмалять» ничего Ёнчжэ не собирался, и лениво-сосредоточенная поза Хима, и как он расположился вне поля зрения дверного глазка – все это немножко Ёнчжэ напрягало.   
\- Не ссы, - кивнул Хим. – Может, его там вообще нет.   
\- Не ссу, - огрызнулся Ёнчжэ, нажав на звонок.   
А Хим щурил глаза и молча лыбился: ссыку-у-н… ссыкунишка-а-а…  
\- Пошел нахуй, - одними губами отвечал Ёнчжэ, - урод.   
Хим не прекращал гримасничать. Ёнчжэ продолжал давить на звонок – там из глубин квартиры ни одного звука не было слышно. Никаких шагов.   
\- Дебил, - в последний раз беззвучно выговорил Ёнчжэ.  
А потом щелкнул запор, и дверь на сантиметр отошла от косяка – видимо, старая добрая цепочка.   
Ёнчжэ растерялся. Хим свирепо кивнул на листовку, которую Ёнчжэ все еще прижимал к груди, и бедняжка Ёнчжэ заторопился найти там то единственно сейчас необходимое…  
Название злоебучего сранотелекома.   
В щель бы посмотреть, но не видно ну вот вообще ничего…  
А, вот оно – EXTRANET…  
\- Интернет-провайдер Экстранет… - сопливо-сбивчиво пробормотал Ёнчжэ.   
И тут же понял, что сделал.   
Вот за это-то он себя и ненавидел. Вот поэтому-то и не позволял себе шутить и развлекаться смехуечками на работе.   
Хим таращил глаза «ТЫ ДЕБИЛ» и раскачивался с пятки на носок, ожидая реакции из-за двери…   
Он был готов к чему угодно, на самом деле – что оттуда в них с Ёнчжэ разрядят ствол. Или что этот Ёнчжэ сообразит, что за ним пришли, и испарится как-нибудь… через дырку от люстры в потолке.   
Чего он не ожидал – что из-за двери тихий и малеха удолбанный голос шепнет:  
\- Ничего не нужно, спасибо, - и дверь спокойно захлопнется обратно.   
«ДА ОН ДЕБИЛ БОЛЬШЕ ТЕБЯ» - пораженно мигали глаза Хима на накусывающего от стыда и фрустрации губу Ёнчжэ.   
Эти двое поговорили друг с другом совсем не на китайском.   
И если Ёнчжэ-то понятно почему ступил (не выругивался бы на Хима перед этим – не лоханулся бы), то чего тот Ёнчжэ, иззадверный, хоть бы хрен ответил ему и заперся снова…  
Это вот вообще непонятно.   
\- Пошли, - Хим толкнул Ёнчжэ обратно к лифту.   
Ладно, чё…   
Теперь они знают, что это, скорее всего, действительно Ёнчжэ, которого они искали.   
Вот только Ёнчжэ теперь тоже знает про них. 

 

\- Ну ладно, ты лоханулся. И че теперь, ЧЁ?   
\- Да ничего, - Ёнчжэ сверлил взглядом дверь подъезда и вообще был…  
Такое маленькое свирепое «НЕ ЛЕЗЬ БЛЯ».   
Хим реально не понимал, что случилось. Все лажают. АБСОЛЮТНО ВСЕ.   
Он реально хотел утешить, когда сказал:  
\- Ты же в первый раз…   
Но Ёнчжэ оборвал:  
\- Заткнись.   
\- Йобана, - высказался Хим вслед хлопнувшей двери.   
Чё не так с этим человеком? Почему для него каждая ошибка – все, пиздец. Хули у него с настроением происходит???  
Ёнчжэ накурился, и Хим еще раз попробовал побыть адекватным:  
\- Если он куда-то попрется, то мы увидим.   
\- А если кто-то зайдет К НЕМУ? – выделяя трагической интонацией до чего успел додуматься (ага, дебил же там на улице все размышлял – к чему может привести его ошибка), спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Хим взмахнул рукой, будто хотел еще что-то возразить.   
Но сказал только:  
\- Ну вот пиздуй туда. Сиди под дверью.   
Ни слова не говоря, Ёнчжэ вылез из машины и побрел к подъезду.   
Согбенный виной, как будто он… десяток младенцев сунул в мешок и утопил.   
Еще раз: чё, блядь, с этим человеком не так?

 

Стемнело. Часа через полтора.   
Хим перебесился.   
Снова что-то без Ёнчжэ жизнь стала не та.   
«Сидишь?» - отправил он сообщение.   
«Сижу», - ответ тренькнул сразу же.   
Видимо, сидеть-то скучно.   
«И как?» - Хим-то стебал, понятное дело, но вот ответ пришел разочаровывающий.   
«Чон на рождество в Штаты зовет»  
Так-с-с…   
Любые-любые, всякие самые разные проблемы – от затекшей сидеть в тачке жопы до гипотетически догадывающегося о слежке крысенка – перестали его волновать: Хим вспоминал, сколько мог, глобус.   
Такой голубой круглый глобус… Херово он вспоминался, если честно, у вообще никак должного внимания не уделявшего в школе географии будущего гопника Кима Химчана…   
Но и так было ясно, что дальше богатенького Чона самолеты его не полетят.   
КАКОЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ПИЗДЕЦ БЫТЬ НИЩИМ, А-А-А…  
Сидящий на лестничной клетке этажа повыше Ёнчжэ усмехается в капюшон – три минуты прошло, а Хим молчит.   
Хим, со скрипом закочив какие-то расчеты, как спасший человечество Супермен, наконец-то отсылает ответ:  
«А со мной на Мальдивы? Это приглашение, если что»  
Не, он же реально вариант нашел. Годное место (по слухам, по слухам, сам-то он, разумеется, не бывал)… и близко.   
Что-то стоимость авиабилетов на рождество его реально припекает сильнее всего.   
Немножко напряженно он ждет, когда загорится экран мобильника.   
«Ха-ха», - говорит Ёнчжэ в ответ.   
«Чего ты ржешь? – набирает Хим в ответ. – С кем, - это он быстренько стирает и заменяет на: - Где ты будешь встречать рождество?»  
В его мозгах, понятен, только две прямые линии – он сам и херов тупой хакер – и что Ёнчжэ такой нелинейный окажется…  
«В Муджу», - приходит ответ.   
Эт чё? Это где вообще? Корея, что ли?  
Несмотря на жесткий пукан и возмущение внутри, в ответ пораженный Хим набирает спокойное:  
«Почему?»   
Ёнчжэ на лестнице успевает напечатать «Мне нельзя на пляж», но потом одумывается – заменяет на «Холодно там. А вы оба меня достали»   
А потом внизу скрипит дверной замок.   
Он сначала думает, что это соседняя дверь, но нифига.   
Жутко меховая похожая на его собственную куртка выбирается на лестницу, и крысенок спускается вниз, игнорируя лифт. 

 

Хим как раз думал, чем будет крыть «вы оба меня достали», когда Ёнчжэ появился из двери подъезда. Но почему-то поперся не к тачке, а отошел в сторонку и очень дебильно стал рассматривать верхние этажи.   
Мобильник зазвенел.   
\- Чё ты делаешь? – спросил Хим.   
\- Крысенок куда-то пошлепал, - заговорщицким шепотком объяснил Ёнчжэ. – Вот, вот он…   
\- Ну клево, чё… - высказался Хим, наблюдая за подъездной дверью – как из нее появился парень в точь-в-точь как у Ёнчжэ куртке. – Я за ним на тачке не поеду. Вали за ним сам…  
По звуку какой-то задавленной икоты было понятно, что Ёнчжэ возмутился.   
\- Прикинь за тобой тачка будет таскаться? Думаешь не заметно, нет? – обосновал свою позицию Хим. – Давай не ссы, я просто подальше буду держаться.   
\- Чёрт, ну холодно же, - видимо, согласился с аргументом Ёнчжэ, повернувшийся в ту же сторону, что и крысёнок.   
Он отключился, а Хим… с минуту посидел молча, глядя как они оба выворачивают из внутреннего двора на улицу, а потом завелся и, придерживая мобильник плечом…  
\- ПОДАЛЬШЕ-Е-Е, - услышал Ёнчжэ свирепое шипение. – НЕ ТАК БЛИЗКО ЖЕ ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ…  
Что-то этот праведный гнев Ёнчжэ даже испугал. Он даже не обиделся.   
Он сказал:  
\- Ладно-ладно, - сбросил звонок и… стал шагать медленнее.   
Химу-то всяко виднее, как правильно заниматься уголовно наказуемым. 

 

\- Он гуляет. ОН, БЛЯ, ПРОСТО ГУЛЯЕТ… Башкой вертит, по сторонам смотрит!   
Хим обычно для него тихо посмеялся.   
Ну, может, оно понятно, чё Ёнчжэ так бомбит – он там небось замерз, как вошь на собачьем трупе. Третий день «минус девять».   
Ладно, Хим уже сам убедился, что парень… Ну вот тупо шляется вечером по парку, который между полосами проспекта.   
Длии-и-инный такой проспект, через полгорода прям.   
Уж карту-то Хим изучил, прежде чем припарковаться на одном из островков, где другая улица пересекает этот проспект под прямым углом.   
Сломавшийся светофор меланхолично мигал мощным зеленым лучом, когда Хим вылез из машины и зачертыхался.   
Снежочек порхает, красивенько так – но смерзнуться можно в сосульку.   
Если нос на чужой шее не греть.   
Химу захотелось романтики, чё. Умей наслаждаться моментом.   
\- Вот чё он еще тут не успел посмотреть? – сатанел Ёнчжэ. – Эта херова улица тянется и тянется. Он чё, весь город собрался обойти?   
Хим уже видел его – замерзший Ёнчжэ, в накинутом капюшоне, как истерический клоп прыгал жопой на скамейке, пытаясь…   
Не, да черт его знает – ягодицам пятачок хотел нагреть или отбить там со злости свое самое упругое место. Если хотите непредвзятого мнения, что Ёнчжэ точно делал, то вот: запарывал слежку нахер.   
И если бы крысенок был не такой ротозей…   
А пофиг. Все, что могло бы быть, Хима не очень волновало. Важно, что у него есть сейчас.   
«Живи моментом…»  
Морозные снежинки и меланхолический намигивающий светофор погрузили его в какое-то очень философское расположение духа.   
\- Может, он реально дебил? – подал голос Хим.   
Ёнчжэ вздрогнул и подорвался со скамейки…  
Сказал:  
\- Фу-у-у… Как ты меня напугал, - когда в пяти шагах увидел смеющегося Хима. - Чё ты тут делаешь?   
Если бы у Ёнчжэ был выбор – сидеть в теплой бэхе или таскаться по морозу – то он бы здесь сейчас не стоял.   
\- Дак не по тебе же соскучился, - как обычно лениво соблаговолил объяснить Хим. – Жопу поморозить захотелось.   
Он ловко цапнул Ёнчжэ за куртку, взял его под ручку и спокойно зашагал вперед.   
\- Чё ты делаешь-то? – сколько-то отставший Ёнчжэ просто висел на его руке, пока Хим тащил его вперед, а потом завыковыривался на свободу: – Это странно выглядит, пусти…  
\- Да ладно? – гоготнул Хим. – Просто два пидара гуляют под ручку… Не дергайся так. Вот когда ты жопой прыгаешь на скамейке – это действительно странно…  
Ёнчжэ затих.   
Во-первых, под рукой Хима было очень тепло висеть.   
Во-вторых, он странный какой-то был. Как обдолбанный, улыбался и вроде так… Будто реально нравится ему гулять по пиздецкому морозу в облезшем парке, когда по бокам бесконечный поток машин с зажженными фарами.   
Момент это, наверно, какой-то особый.   
Даже циничный Ёнчжэ его ощутил – в потоке времени (это ему от машин по бокам кажется, точно) появляется обособленная никуда не неспешащая ниточка: и если что в ней через жопу (реально, подумаешь, два пидара) – то это похуй, главное, сломанный (непременный антураж – чё-то должно быть сломанным) светофор меланхолично мигает зеленым, а снежинки под весом гравитации не-торопятся к белой земле.   
В этой заблудившейся ниточке хорошо, спокойно.   
Светофор как в сказке…  
\- Главное, когда прячешься – это вести себя естественно, как остальные нормальные люди, - тоном лектора продолжает наставлять Хим.   
\- Ух да-а-а, - язвительно шипит Ёнчжэ, когда Хим притягивает его к себе. Они стоят вплотную, как многие парочки любят стоять, когда целуются, это да, конечно… - Ты просто сама естественность…   
\- Ага, - соглашается Хим. – Понимаешь же, что это просто придется сделать? Иначе мы будем казаться неестественными.   
Зеленый мигает.   
Ёнчжэ мощно, душевно, очень жирно поддается на провокацию.   
Встает на носки и поддается. Тянет ворот куртки Хима вниз и поддается.   
Зеленый мигает, а он все поддается и поддается…   
Когда дальше поддаваться без свалившегося капюшона мерзнут уши, Ёнчжэ тупо хихикает и становится ровно, всей подошвой ботинок на снег.   
Где-е? Где вообще его мозги?   
А где крысёнок?   
\- Да вон он, - угадав чужое беспокойство, Хим кивает вперед.   
Парень опирается локтями на ограждение, стоит неподвижно и смотрит на проволочного лебедя, который в темноте очень празднично мигает фонариками.   
Вообще не шевелится. Или в капюшоне просто незаметно.   
\- Для человека, утырившего кучу денег, он какой-то… охуенный… - замечает Хим.   
\- А-ага, - соглашается Ёнчжэ. – Лишь бы дальше не поперся, - видимо, он пытается воззвать к крысёнку, притопывая ботинками в снегу и упрашивая его спину: - Вали, нахрен, домой, а?   
Ёнчжэ всегда больше остального заботит насущное.


	10. y-8

her mouth tastes blood

 

\- Что будем делать?   
Ёнчжэ почему-то бросил быдляцкий выговор и разговаривал тихо и по-человечески. Может, потому что Хим бы все равно услышал, даже шепот – Ёнчжэ все еще жался к нему, к его плечу.   
Да вообще… Таким способом следить за кем-то оказалось довольно приятно и удобно – никому мимо проходящему в парке дела не было, как они обжимаются.  
И что они застряли под каким-то деревом и шепчутся – тоже никакого внимания не привлекало.   
Мало ли дебилов по вечерам, которым негде больше потискаться, только на холоде.   
Ну и еще тепло было – уж фиг знает, как Хим терпел «минус девять», но Ёнчжэ точно согрелся дышать ему в ворот.   
\- А пускай Джебом сам с ним разбирается, - подумав, решил Хим. – Он хотел его найти – мы нашли.   
Ёнчжэ кивнул, соглашаясь – крысенок правда какой-то странный. Казалось маловероятным, что у него есть какие-то сообщники, если за три дня они не объявились… А он сам почему-то пытался не новый паспорт купить, а миксер… Или тостер.   
Смысла-то за ним дальше следить?   
Шагая впереди повернувшего обратно крысенка, Хим и Ёнчжэ вернулись к сломанному светофору.   
\- Погоди, - сказал Хим. – Мимо пройдет, тогда пойдешь за ним.   
Вроде все так… Или это он намекал, что надо поизображать прощальный поцелуй – как без него-то?   
Ёнчжэ сам понимал, что никак.   
\- Помахать мне не забудь, - сощурив глаза, издевался Хим. Крысенок уже проволочился мимо, но отпускать Ёнчжэ ему так сильно не хотелось… Даже на двадцать минут, которые надо, чтобы вернуться под подъезд того, угнавшего баблище Ёнчжэ. – Ты же меня любишь, солнышко. Небось, мы чпокаемся каждое воскресенье…  
\- О-о-о, со-о-олнышко, - немножко плотоядно протянул Ёнчжэ, затеяв какую-то возню под своим животом.   
Хим сморщился, оттолкнул его от себя (не так сильно, как хотелось), и зашагал обратно к машине, стискивая левой рукой безымянный палец правой. 

 

Ёнчжэ сильно обнаглел. Может, это тлетворное влияние Хима, который крут, как вареные яйца: если Хим сказал, что крысёнок ротозей, то фиг ли париться?   
Ну, вот Ёнчжэ и шел за ним близко-близко, только у подъезда подотстал – черная бэха уже стояла тут, свеженькая и неприпорошенная снегом.   
Сильно хотелось посмотреть, как Хим скрутит парня «без возни и мозгоебства» («Цитата, между прочим», - усмехается Ёнчжэ), и он, плюнув на все (точно, совершенно точно влияние Хима, рядом с яйцами которого чувствуешь в себе ту же крутость), заскакивает в подъезд следом.   
Почему-то Ёнчжэ думает, что, раз крысёнок спускался вниз пешком, то и наверх он будет подниматься по лестнице (может, удолбанный такой – любит физически напрягаться), а Ёнчжэ поедет на лифте, как нормальный белокожий, и как раз успеет к началу…  
Но вот нифига – никаких шагов выше в пролетах лестницы не слышно, а, когда он заглядывает за угол взглянуть на табло лифта, оно мигает красным: 2, 3…   
«Не-не-не-не», - думает Ёнчжэ, как кролик, через две ступеньки, припуская бежать наверх. 

 

Хим давно стоит на лестничной площадке и смотрит вниз.   
Не, его тоже уже давно ничего не парит – ему кажется, что такого приятного и ненапряжного задания он в жизни еще не получал: как на каникулы съездил, ей-богу, и крысёнок до умиления оказался тих и туп…   
У Хима серьезно какое-то странное ощущение школьной экскурсии (может, это после романтичка с Ёнчжэ под сломанным светофором): скоро он сядет обратно в свой автобус…  
Ну и уедет нахрен из сказки обратно в родной дом.   
А не, дома у него нету – есть особняк Джебома.   
И вот это-то парит.   
Он, как бы сказать, не закрепился еще на завоеванной территории. И решение сегодня же упаковать крысёнка в вакуумный пакетик и отправиться на родину - …  
Да дурак ты, Хим.   
Еще бы одна ночь в отеле, вдвоем, и они бы занялись любовью…   
\- Гра-х-х, - опирающийся локтями о перила Хим непонятно рычит или усмехается.   
Окей-окей (горбатого могила исправит) – они бы чпокнулись, но… Вот эти порнушные ролики, которые минут на 60-70 – они немножко особенные, на любителя. Там раздеваются медленно и вкусно, вылизывают языком все места… Потом мучительный длинный минет, разные игрушки-кольца. И только где-то в районе сорока минут (ты уже десять раз кончил) то, что скоро будут горячо иметь, все влажненькое и со стоящими как горох сосками взмолится:  
\- Ну вые…  
Со звуком старого ведра, которое куда-то швырнули, внизу разошлись створки лифта.   
Что-то Хима крысенок начал побешивать одним фактом своего существования: не только из-за него «ночь любви» похерилась, но и помечтать не дал, как Ёнчжэ под ним весь такой горячий и готовый…  
«Бля-я-я», - шепнул Хим, тихо спускаясь на три ступеньки.   
Крысёнок позвенел ключами и прижался к двери – открывать…   
Нет, ну что поделаешь… Хочешь-не хочешь, а обязательно надо, чтобы ему было больно хоть пару секунд, чтобы не заорал сразу…  
Хим быстро-быстро и бесшумно соскользнул с лестницы, замер на полсекунды за спиной крысёнка, а потом схватил за волосы на затылке и впечатал лицом в дверь.   
\- Ав-у… - взвыл крысёнок, но как-то очень тихо.   
Может, просто за волосы Хим его держал тоже больно-больно.   
Хим вытянул ключи из его слабеньких пальцев и вставил в замок.   
Как первые паровозы в истории человечества, очень ШУМНЫЕ, громко-громко ПЫХТЯЩИЕ и вообще очень ЛАМЕРСКИЕ, запыхавшийся и покрасневший от бега Ёнчжэ взлетел на лестничную площадку.   
Хим открыл дверь, пнул крысёнка внутрь, пропустил Ёнчжэ и только потом, убедившись, что их никто не слышал и на площадке пусто, зашел сам.   
От весьма умеренного толчка Хима крысенка почему-то унесло очень далеко – он свалил вешалку с одеждой и теперь с полу держался за лицо и смотрел на них самыми испуганными и пораженными на свете глазами:  
\- Вы кто? Что вам надо?   
Осмотрев крысёнка снизу вверх, Хим себя похвалил: красивую рожу ему он не разбил – так что вот если сейчас начнет хныкать, то это не покатит.   
\- Им Джебом желает тебя… перед свои очи, - глумливо уведомил Хим, за куртку на плече заставляя его встать на ноги.   
\- Дже… Что? – крыс вытаращил глаза так, что еще чуть-чуть и вывалятся.   
Хим посмотрел на Ёнчжэ – тот, было видно, тоже удивляся.   
Какая охренительная актерская игра.   
\- Да не ссы, - миролюбиво посоветовал Хим. – Деньги вернешь и… Может, он тебя даже не убьет.   
\- Какие деньги-и? – возопил крысячье актерское дарование, когда Хим пытался затолкать его в кухню (ну не под дверью же стоять, правильно?), а маленький уродец руками цеплялся за косяки и вообще…   
Просто висел на руке Хима, перебирая ногами в воздухе.   
\- Нет у меня никаких денег, пусти-и-и, урод!   
За «урода» Хим снова поддал ему – легковесный крысёнок опять улетел вперед и впечатался плечом в шкаф, в котором зазвенела посуда.   
А хай с ним, если охота побольше синяков получить.   
Кивнув Ёнчжэ, чтобы присмотрел за ним, пока он поищет чего интересного по квартире, Хим оставил кухню.   
\- А про деньги Джебому рассказывай, а не нам, - посоветовал Ёнчжэ, рассматривая кухню – ничего необычного нет, только…  
На столе стоит большая картонная коробка – на боку зеленый такой, как оливка, чайник.   
\- О, так это чайник был, а не миксер, - с видом человека, разгадавшего давно не дававшую покоя загадку, вслух замечает Ёнчжэ.   
Он осматривает пустую коробку со всех сторон, а потом усмехается и подкидывает ее вверх.   
И, хоть тут же вспоминает, что нехер на работе дурачиться, и ставит коробку на место – все равно зря: он не успевает заметить, как дико на секунду округляются глаза того, другого Ёнчжэ.   
Как будто он наконец-то сообразил, что за ним серьезно следили, и много чего о нем знают, и даже странный «Экстранет» днем – это все тоже прямо кричит: тебя нифига ни с кем не перепутали, и хер ты теперь отмажешься.   
Ну и, понятно, ни Хим, ни Ёнчжэ не в курсе, какой инстинкт основной у безобидного, как им показалось, крысенка.   
\- А сколько все-таки денег было? – этот единственный вопрос действительно интересует Ёнчжэ, поэтому он и спрашивает.   
Глубочайшим образом ему насрать, что там сделает с крысёнком Джебом – порежет на ленточки или будет загонять иголки под ногти, пока не скажет правду – пока ему интересно знать только цифру.   
Потом, может… Ну, может, потом, когда он узнает ответ на этот вопрос, то появятся закономерные другие вопросы…  
\- Не знаю, - говорит крысёнок.   
И швыряет в Ёнчжэ зеленым, как оливка, чайником. 

 

Ничего путного Хим в квартирке не нашел – только рюкзак. Видимо, крысёнок реально без ничего сюда приволокся, только в меховой куртке.   
Странный же он, да?   
В рюкзаке наличные – на глаз тысяч двести.   
Джебом искал его из-за двухсот штук?   
Чё-то даже смешно.   
Хим прихватил рюкзак и как раз собирался крикнуть в кухню, что, мол, все, можно уматывать…  
Как там и без него взвизгнули дай боже. 

 

«Прямо в лицо…»  
БЛЯ-Я-Я…  
Ёнчжэ, может, еще пока чайник только летел ему в лицо, уловил, как крысёнок рванулся к выходу. Или он просто сам такой был – он по стеклу голыми ногами пройдет, но того, кто расквасил ему морду, потом по этим осколкам же мордой и отвозит.   
Итог-то получился все равно один: ослепший и озверевший от боли Ёнчжэ просто бросился на тень, которая рванула мимо него, и когда немножко офигевший Хим их увидел, Ёнчжэ, который его, предпринимал методичные попытки приложить лицом об пол Ёнчжэ, который не его, а тот в ответ силился как-нибудь извернуться и стряхнуть с себя осатаневшего противника.   
Хим оторвал пока еще не состоявшегося убийцу от его жертвы и…   
По лицу его Ёнчжэ текла кровь.   
Он очень брутально смазывал ее из-под носа на кулак и смотрел вниз, на крысенка, как маньяк:  
\- Убью суку…   
М-да… Иногда он не притворяется – что-то в нем правда такое есть… от мясника.   
Ёнчжэ хотел пнуть крысёнка, но Хим почему-то не дал, сжав его руками, сказал:  
\- Пойди умойся.   
Ёнчжэ вывернул кран на кухне, вода потекла с его рук с красными разводами.  
Хим снова потянул другого Ёнчжэ, крысёнка, за куртку:   
\- Вставай.  
Тот завозился, с пола поднялся не с первой попытки. Молчал и смотрел в ответ так… Очень зло, но выглядел затравленным и очень испуганным.   
Мельком Хим подумал, что он очень похож на своего тезку – то же выражение «я сильный, я на тебя плевал», а на самом деле ему очень страшно.   
Понятно, почему Хим не стал его бить.   
\- Меня можешь не бояться. Я просто отвезу тебя к Джебому, - сколько крысёнку следовало знать, это Хим объяснил.   
Ёнчжэ утихомирил свой кровоточащий нос, но вернулся все равно презлющий и на другого Ёнчжэ не переставал смотреть взглядом «Бля, я тебе припомню все».   
Долго только припоминать, видимо, не дождался – или в нем так и кипело. Когда Хим толкнул крысёнка к лифту, Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Погоди, он по лестнице любит, - и, ухватив капюшон меховой куртки, швырнул ее вперед, с верхней ступеньки вниз.   
Бедный крысёнок пролетел половину пролета на своих ногах, и только вторую катился мешком, пока не влепился в стену.   
Там он сползся, сжался в комок, обдирая кожаную спину меховой куртки о штукатурку, вцепился обеими руками в колено (ударился, наверно, пока падал) и тихо всхлипывал.   
Зрелище было жалкое.   
Но не для Ёнчжэ – по нему видно было, что он бы все семь этажей его так заставил спускаться, и ни грамма даже тухлой и непрозрачной жалости бы из его каменного сердечка не выдавилось.   
Хим сказал только:  
\- Ладно, ему хватит, - когда перехватил руки Ёнчжэ, пока тот не отправил крысёнка лететь второй лестничный пролет.   
Ничего больше.   
Ёнчжэ сердито посмотрел на него взглядом: «Он тебе, блядь, кто, что ты его защищаешь?», но больше парня не трогал.   
Насколько Хим помнит, вообще не трогал – даже намного позже, будто презирал всегда то, что Хим счел достойным жалости.   
Хима-то, естественно, никто не спрашивал, что ему нравится, а что нет. У него обхохотаться какие смешные права на Ёнчжэ, и все же…   
Жалость не должна быть плавающей: а то сегодня ты плаваешь в ее границах, где «я не бью женщин, детей и собак», а завтра – за.   
Хотя… Чё он загоняется?   
Это все проблемы Джебома, который где-то мощно облажался. И босс вообще ничего не говорил, что крысёнка надо привезти без синяков и царапин.   
Поэтому Хим только молча смотрел, как злорадно Ёнчжэ пропускает наручники через ручку двери, а потом щелкает браслетами на запястьях «Кима-Химчана-вообще-не-ебет-кто-этот-парень».   
Даже если он на заднем сидении задирает голову и всхлипывает, старается втянуть сопли и слезы обратно в нос.   
\- Ну, двинули, - фальшивый оптимизм Хим изобразил явно не к месту: Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него так косо, как только можно, и знакомо зашарился по карманам куртки в поисках пачки.   
«Понятен, - сам себе кивнул Хим, пережидая поток машин, чтобы выехать на дорогу. – Жалость вообще ни при чем. Просто когда ты не с ним – ты против него»  
Когда по салону пополз жгучий запах тяжелых сигарет, Ёнчжэ сзади будто захлебнулся и всхлипнул почти судорожно.   
Хим решил, что крысёнок тоже терпеть не может сигаретный запах.   
Ёще чуть погодя Хима осенило, что он не обязан терпеть эту уебищенскую атмосферу похорон и неразоравшейся ссоры в тишине – он выкинул из проигрывателя очередной хёновский диск (да гори оно огнем вместе с ебучим хакером) и затолкал внутрь другой.   
Где-то же в этой тачке должны были остаться его собственные диски?   
О, да…   
Мощные динамики в дверях и саб сзади ожили и задышали – чутка странненькая электроника, где что-то чавкает, чпокает и слов-то уж точно в этом психоделе не разобрать, но бас густой и жирный, вкусный.   
Немножко Хим удивился – это когда он такое слушал? – но все равно надо было признать, что диск он-таки откопал свой собственный.   
Удавиться от радости, что ли?   
Вся подсветка в салоне, приборов и магнитолы, была синей, и чем-то синим впереди отдавал свет круглых фар, придававших морде бэхи то кровожадное выражение, за которую ее и любили Хим и Дэхён.   
Черная-пречерная, но подсвеченная синим неоном снизу машина неслась по тому самому проспекту, где они мерзли час назад.  
Скудненькие снежинки надувало в лобовое стекло…   
Хмурый Ёнчжэ уперто пытался докурить свою сигарету, как бы плещущий в приспущенное окно ветер ни пытался ее потушить.   
Хим отбивал на руле пальцем жирный бас.   
Беглец Ёнчжэ, на которого из окна дуло холодом и сигаретами, смотрел на вымигивающую синим магнитолу и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда саб за его спиной, из багажника, проседал слишком низким звуком – он такой всегда только в машинах.   
В очень дорогих, ухоженных тачках.   
Ёнчжэ хотел вытереть лицо и свои сопли, дернул руками, но наручники только полязгали на дверной ручке и не дали.   
\- А-а-а, - он все-таки разрыдался в голос и завалился на диван.


	11. y-9

hush! my butterfly... are you there for me?  
do you care for me?  
hush! hush!  
she's arrived 

 

Как водится, Хима часа через полтора отпустило.   
Жизнь-то без Ёнчжэ все еще не та.   
\- Крысёныш с морды реально ничего, - шепотом поделился с ним Хим. – Прям ван фак фэнтези.   
Во-первых, этот там на заднем диване уревелся вхлам и… Валялся трупом, наверно, теперь осознавая свою незавидную долю.   
Во-вторых, как его лицо хвалят все равно бы не услышал из-за саба.   
В-третьих, Хим его даже не хвалил, а просто чтобы было зачем улыбнуться Ёнчжэ:  
\- Но ты все равно лучше… И вообще один раз бы меня ни разу не удовлетворил.   
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся и задел нос.   
\- А нос у тебя да-а-а, - продолжал Хим. Он взглядом знающего человека оценил лицо напарника и решил сказать как есть: - Опух… А завтра еще хуже будет.   
\- Похеру, - отозвался Ёнчжэ, ерзая так, что казалось, что он собирается поставить ноги на диван.   
Но не с ремнем же поперек груди.   
С ним вообще что-то странное опять началось – Ёнчжэ не бесили тупые шуточки, не интересовало собственное лицо.   
«Похеру», - это он очень точно описал, как сейчас выглядит.   
\- Устал? – тихо спросил Хим. Его аж самого передернуло, что в его голос прорвалось – в жизни же такой интонации от него никто не слышал. – Поспи?   
Ёнчжэ помотал головой и отвернулся в окно.   
Чон, помнится, как-то учил его в покер играть. Хёна тогда просто бомбило, когда Хим выиграл. Дэхён катался по полу и ржал:  
\- Я хер знает как ты выиграл… Ты же так и не понял, как играть.   
Святая правда. 

 

Часу в десятом позвонил Чон.   
\- Пробухался? – поприветствовал его Хим.   
\- Ха-ха, - сказал Дэ. – Я не начинал.   
Ёнчжэ молчал как рыба.   
\- Как наш крысёнок? – спросил Хён.   
\- Скажи боссу, что утром прямо из багажника ему на стол…  
\- Чё, правда, что ли? – захихикал Чон.   
На его памяти в багажнике никого не возили.   
\- Да не, - отмахнулся Хим. – Или ты про стол?   
Ёнчжэ молчал, как самая обрыбившаяся рыба на земле.   
Или в воде.   
\- О, кстати, - Чон там будто что-то вспомнил, - сеульские парни объявились… В смысле, один-то никуда не пропадал, а второй…  
\- Без обид, Чон, - оборвал Хим, - но давай не вчетвером?   
\- А-а-а… - тоном «ясно-понятно» согласился подождать Дэ.   
Большой любитель гляделок Хим просто заметил, что ужасы свидания с Джебом крысёнка не очень-то напугали (ну, не больше, чем уже было), а вот после упоминания экспедиторов он навострил уши и там, сзади, приподнялся с дивана послушать.   
Хер бы ему, а не так – Хим разговор завел только чтобы на его реакцию посмотреть, а не снабдить его информацией, которая…  
Ну вот кто поручится, что из нее можно извлечь.   
Если что знаешь – молчи пока не пригодится.   
\- Значи-и-ит… Дже, хлопья на завтрак?   
Ёнчжэ даже не фыркнул.   
Чон был такой весь в тишине «Э-э-э… а чё не так-то?»  
\- По-моему, он сдох, - предположил Хим. – Скоро завоняет.   
Где-то здесь меховая куртка задергалась, будто Ёнчжэ проглотил свой собственный смешок, а как-то по-другому реагировать ему все равно было лень.   
\- Пойду соберу похороны, - дошутил свою партию Чон.   
Без злобы так, скорее ядовитенько. Потому что в их маленькой компашке рокировка с предательства на дружбу меняется почти мгновенно: если Ёнчжэ против всего белого света, то Дэ и Хим, понятно, заодно против него. 

 

Хим без понятия, та это самая заправка, на которой они с Ёнчжэ пили кофе, когда ехали сюда, или нет – они же все одинаковые: заправочные автоматы, вонючий сортир и сонная девка за кассой.   
Скорее всего, не та – проехали-то всего ничего…  
Но глаза, сука, опять закрываются.   
Наверно, даже хорошо, что крысёнок запросился пи-пи.   
\- Поссать – это святое, - машинально разрешил Хим, имея в голове только одно: кофе.   
БОЖЕ, КОФЕ  
Вот так здесь и остановились.   
Желания поразглядывать через плечо крысячью пипиську, пока он отливает, Хим в себе не обнаружил: он и Ёнчжэ дожидались своей очереди в кафельном воняющем мочой передбаннике.   
Ёнчжэ наигрывал сигаретной пачкой и что-то отстукивал ботинком по полу.   
Фортуна Кима Химчана – АВЕ ТЕБЕ.   
Если ему что-то приспичивает романтичное сделать, полизаться или потискаться, то кругом либо сломанные светофоры, либо человечье говно.   
А у Ёнчжэ нос похож на вареную картошку.   
Которую, мягонькую только с огня, ебнули об стену.   
Ладно, не в нос же он его целует. В губы.   
\- Я тебе забыл сказать, - ухмыляется Хим, - эта твоя бабочка ебать какая страшная.   
Ёнчжэ снова смеется тем противненьким смехом, будто про себя, а вслух уже лень.   
Молчит: футболку его Хим задрал, джинсы стянул вниз.   
Синие завитки чернил ползут вверх от голубой резинки трусов, вверх по той плоской косточке, на которую и смотреть-то приятно, не то что гладить, как Хим.   
\- Э-э-э…   
Фортуна Кима Химчана – хер тебе, выкуси: если Ёнчжэ ему разрешает, то… Отсасывать в сортире одно плохо – коленки на джинсах можно выпачкать.   
Впрочем, это согласие Ёнчжэ как только что были его поцелуи – рот открывал, но был где-то не здесь.   
Трусы обратно он не натягивает и футболку не разглаживает. Только говорит, указывая сигаретной пачкой на дверь за собой:  
\- Он в меня чайником ебнул.   
Явно намекает, что Хим тут уже слишком долго пытается его раздеть, а из-за двери не слышно ни звука, и если крысёнка не смыло в очко, то…   
\- С-сука мелкая, - бесится Хим.   
Мелкая сука стоит на унитазе и ковыряет ногтями замок на окне. Скребет его прямо, царапает.   
Запор краской забило, наверно. 

 

Может, Хим просто зря в сортире целоваться начал.   
Эх, он же не… В смысле, Ёнчжэ для него не одноразовый, и…  
Может, он обиделся.   
Не понял немножко неочевидную жизненную позицию Химчана: «Смысл не в том, чтобы трахнуть тебя в туалете. Смысл в том, что с тобой хочется везде»  
Козленыш-крысёныш хлебал свой кофе с сахаром в тачке – почему-то даже после сортирной эскапады Хим не засунул его обеими ногами в унитаз.   
У него есть что-то вроде суеверия: что если бухой случайно наступишь в унитаз – то обязательно сломаешь ногу… Он не знает, что надо в себя заливать, чтобы «случайно наступить в унитаз», но эт факт – парня, сломавшего в очке ногу, он знал…  
Да чё там – Хим крысёнка даже наручниками пожалел пристегивать. Допьет – может, потом…  
О чем бы еще прикольном подумать, чтобы отвлечься?   
Аха-ха…   
Не смотреть, как Ёнчжэ выходит из дверей придорожной кафешки со стаканчиком в руках.   
Ветер, блин, этот ветер – тут вообще теплее почему-то, градуса три, не больше – треплет его волосы и мех на куртке.   
А он держит горячий стаканчик осторожно, кончиками пальцев, прищуриватся (чтобы не обжечься – это точно. Если правильно прищуриться, то никогда не обожжешься) и когда отпивает, то смотрит куда-то на дорогу.   
На заправке все фонари белые, а ночь за его спиной чёрная-черная.   
Сырая зимняя ночь.   
Иди выкладывай, Хим, свой козырище. 

 

«Ну-у бля», - оценивает свой кофеек Ёнчжэ.   
Ветрище лупит ему прямо по лицу, и эта сырая зимняя срань несет с заправки оглушительный, просто ударный запашище бензина.   
Интересно, они его там где-то разлили или чё?  
А если он сейчас закурит, то где-нибудь бомбанет или нет?   
А похуй – страшнее чем в его башке не будет.   
Злоебищенский ветер снова тушит сигарету, и Ёнчжэ матерится и как может отворачивается от ветра.   
\- Ну сука-сука, только не тухни…  
Он должен покурить, иначе он сдохнет.   
Хер уж знает отчего – может, реально из-за чайника в морду – у него жутко болит голова.   
Как всегда в одном и том же месте. Ну и, понятно, от этого Ёнчжэ вымораживает просто дьявольским страхом: а что если?   
Месяц жизни ты опять проебешься в больнице.   
Смешно, что страх как всегда почти паранойя: малейшее покачивание, любое мелькание за окном машины, когда он не успевает заметить, что это было – все доводит просто до трясучки.   
И при этом, может, очень даже может быть, что ты все это себе воображаешь – в воняющем ссаками сортире с ним точно все было нормально.   
Кроме головной боли.   
Только нифига не захотелось – страх. Его, наверно, теперь до конца жизни придется заводить, как пружину в механических часах, до упора (заводной апельсин, блядь) – чтобы хотелось оглушительно до животного.   
А так страх и мрачные предчувствия всегда сильнее.   
И где, интересно, найдется охотник пожизненно возиться с его вечными ужасами?   
Ха-а-ха… Хим вон даже не заступился и не пожалел, когда его чайником по морде приложили.   
Скотина-а-а…  
\- Что будет дальше?   
Глубоко-глубоко в своих мыслях ничего не замечавший Ёнчжэ вздрогнул.   
\- А? – Ёнчжэ повернулся к нему. – Ты о чем?   
\- Ты и я?   
«Ну-у-у, блядь»  
Вот как-то не в настроении Ёнчжэ сейчас его отшивать. Вообще неохота объясняться, что ему ну совсем никто не нужен (не поможет)… Когда-нибудь потом он твердо скажет Химу, чтобы шел на хер.   
Не сегодня же-е-е…   
Но Хим конкретно мажет мимо чтения любой мимики, даже самой выразительной, сейчас, когда говорит:  
\- Вдруг тебе со мной понравится?   
\- Ха-хах, - выдувается из Ёнчжэ смешок.   
Как это видит Хим – все та же ленивая объясняться загадочная реакция, которая потекла в Ёнчжэ с тех пор, как они сели в машину.   
О чем-то он думает, сильно про себя – только коричневые глаза двигаются.   
\- Я серьезно с тобой, - Хим подходит ближе. – Все это про жирную задницу и… И что я поспорил, что тебя завалю…   
\- Я знаю, - Ёнчжэ стряхивает руку, тронувшую плечо, раньше, чем Хим заканчивает:  
\- Не правда…  
Вот ему вообще сейчас ничего не понятно. Был бы он Ёнчжэ до тошноты, до ублеваться противный – ну так скажи «Все, нахер, пошел вон».   
Но это ведь все не так – и сосаться с ним Хим его не заставлял. Сам захотел.   
Ну и чего?   
Когда Хим чего-то не понимает – он сильно злится. Даже после кофе – такой, порывами, в нем праведный гнев (пока еще не белым смерчем), когда он дергает Ёнчжэ за рукав, поворачивая к себе:  
\- Чё тогда?   
А Ёнчжэ пьет кофе. Карие глаза блестят и вообще плевали на самый важный в жизни разговор какого-то дурацкого Кима Химчана.   
Хим ненавидит его. И любит.   
Вот как все сразу получается – это сложно объяснить.   
\- Я тебя люблю.   
Вот, козырь на столе. Наверно, что козырь. Чон же сказал, что он не вдуплил, как в это играть, даже если пару раз случайно выиграл.   
Хим прижимает Ёнчжэ к себе.   
Заправка. Зверски пахнет бензином.   
Ёнчжэ, вроде, нравится, когда его обнимают, вроде, он от этого тает.   
\- Ты дурак, что ли? – ровным тоном интересуется Ёнчжэ.   
Стряхивает какие-то капельки, которые на его меха вылились.   
\- И потом…  
Хим уже не слушает. Он делает такое спартанское:  
\- А-А-А… БЛЯ! – и пинает в колесо бэхи.   
Белая ярость созрела. Еще бы рубашку на груди рванул.   
\- Ты полтора года мне мозги ебешь! – рычит Хим. – Я уже затрахался гадать, что тебе надо!   
Ёнчжэ слушает его с каким-то действительно загадочным удрученным лицом. Может, ему интересно, кто тут, на заправке, есть услышать, как мощно они выясняют отношения.   
Может, его как всегда не ебет: уедут и нахер…  
Хим переходит на злобный шипеж, но Ёнчжэ все равно не трогает ни капли – дураком надо быть, чтобы заранее не угадать, что Хим скажет:  
\- Я реально понимаю, что ты хочешь кого-то получше меня…Побогаче, но… Меня не парит, что мы разные, меня не парит, что ты считаешь меня чмом, меня не парит твоя болезнь и что ты не хочешь со мной спать – окей, не спи…  
\- Что? - как ужаленный дергается Ёнчжэ.   
Теперь он РЕАЛЬНО слушает.   
\- Не хочешь трахаться – НЕ НАДО, - Хим мощно жестикулирует и… На своей волне. – Я кого-нибудь еще найду. Я вообще забуду, что у меня хер есть, если ты так хочешь…   
Понятно, что Ёнчжэ зацепило совсем не это, и он морщится, дожидаясь, когда Хим заткнется (потому что он тоже ничего не слышит), чтобы спросить:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про мою болезнь?   
Бля-я-дь, если это Чон растрепал – Ёнчжэ его просто расчленит.   
\- А ты думаешь, я дебил? – Хим продолжает орать, но уже, наверно, по инерции.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него так… Будто ему вообще в жизни ничего важнее нет – только узнать, откуда растеклось. А потом, может, сдохнуть – он беззвучно шевелит губами и моргает. Наверно, он думает, что его болезнь – такой же позор, как если бы кто-то вдруг раструбил, что он был порноактером и его окучивали восемь мужиков.   
\- Порнушку у тебя в комнате искал… - медленно и неохотно объясняет Хим. А потом добавляет: - Прости…  
Вот сейчас он правда не может угадать, чем на все это отзовется Ёнчжэ.   
Отматерит? Заплачет? Ударит? Навсегда обидится?   
Хим ничегошеньки не понял и ничему не научился с Ёнчжэ.   
Так что ему действительно интересно – каким будет ответ…  
За его спиной из левой задней двери беглец-Ёнчже жопой вперед выбирается на снег и ползком в тени тачки скрипит по снегу…   
\- ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, - орет Хим вслед промчавшейся с бешеной скоростью тени. 

 

Мягко-мягко, как умеют только дорогущие тачки, бэха тормозит перед гаражами.   
Слышно, как она два раза негромко сигналит: победитель по жизни Ким Химчан организует фанфары, потому что сам себе приятно не сделаешь – и никто не сделает.   
Дэхён выглядывает в окно, улыбается и как-то неприлично молодо для его лет сбегает вниз по лестнице.   
Как всегда, он что-то торопливо дожирает из сжатого кулака.   
Десять утра.   
Весь двор особняка под белым снегом, небо голубое. Ободранные голые ветки стриженых кустов кажутся коричневыми-коричневыми.   
Почти тепло – на Чоне снова только рубашка.   
Он на секундочку замирает, прежде чем шагнуть в тапочках с вычищенной тропинки в снег, и, как близорукий, прищурившись, смотрит: Хим поднимает ворота гаража, Ёнчжэ потягивается и зевает.   
Он как будто бледнее, чем Дэ помнит.   
Ему кажется, что многое изменилось за эти каких-то… Сколько прошло? Три дня?   
Но Ёнчжэ улыбается ему, когда он зовет его, как обычно.   
\- Все хорошо? – заглядывая ему в лицо, уточняет Дэ.   
\- М-м, - кивает Ёнчжэ.   
И все же есть в этом кивке что-то равнодушное, это видеть Дэ не рад.   
\- Крысёнка наверх отведи, - просит его Хим. – Только осторожнее. Он пиздец какой бегучий.   
Что-то бы Чон этого парня хоть поразглядывал – три дня же за ним гонялись – но Ёнчжэ-крысёнок остается для него только каким-то меховым пятном, которое за локоть Дэ тащит на второй этаж и запирает в комнате, из которой хер сбежишь будь ты хоть резиновым.   
Они называют ее «гостевой». Дважды в кавычках.   
Дэ торопится обратно и успевает как раз: Ёнчжэ выкидывает окурок в кусты, а Хим…   
Понятно, рядом топчется, урод…  
\- Есть хочешь? – спрашивает Дэ. Он открывает для Ёнчжэ дверь, а потом устраивается шагать рядом с ним. Где-то за спиной Хим, которого обскакали, остается топать снегом и рычать. – Там не хлопья, не бойся.   
Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Не-нет, я не голодный, - и смотрит вниз.   
Хён как будто так и надо держит его холодную руку в своей.   
И смотрит на него этими своими честными-честными глазами счастливого дебила.   
Ёнчжэ осторожно убирает свою руку в карман.   
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Чон.   
И продолжает идти рядом. Хим волочится сзади.   
Ёнчжэ идет к себе в комнату. Куда эти двое – ему непонятно.   
Это что-то немножечко даже становится похоже на детский сад для дебильных детей.   
Они просто молча идут за ним.   
Открывая дверь своей спальни, Ёнчжэ думает, что они не настолько бараны, чтобы не понять, что он их не звал, что он вообще устал смертельно и…   
Дайте ему побыть одному хоть немножко, а?   
Но бараны просто буксуют на пороге, когда Ёнчжэ пытается закрыть у них перед носом дверь.   
\- А… - выдавливает первый.   
\- Н-но… - так же мощно аргументирует второй.   
\- Вы чё, совсем дебилы? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ. – Я буду СПАТЬ. Я ХОЧУ СПАТЬ.   
Дверь закрывается.   
\- Спать – это хорошо, - говорит Дэ.   
\- Спать – это святое, - соглашается Хим.   
Из-за двери слышно, как будто кто-то упал на коленки, а потом истерический хохот.   
\- Чё, пошли? – по-дружески предлагает Хим.   
Рокировка: без Ёнчжэ они снова друзья.   
И еще: не ровен час этот дебил под дверью сторожить останется.   
Впереди Хён, за ним Хим – поднимаются по лестнице.   
Тыкаясь поиграть и почесаться то слева, то справа им в ноги, за ними припускает джебомовский дог. 

 

\- Он что-нибудь… - Джебом взмахивает руками, пытаясь пояснить то, чего не может объяснить словами, - необычное делал? Говорил что-нибудь?   
\- Не, ничё он не говорил, - Хим пожимает плечами. – Вот съебаться от меня целых два раз пытался. Сначала в окно в сортире, потом с заправки…  
У Джебома каменное лицо, он только иногда хмыкает.   
Шагая за ним по коридору, Хим продолжает трендеть:  
\- А, еще мобилу мою чуть не спер… Хер знает, зачем она ему нужна.   
Дэхён распахивает перед боссом дверь «гостевой».   
Его, конечно, не звали – но ему больно интересно послушать.   
И потом: в поимке крысёныша восемьдесят процентов его собственных заслуг и талант просачиваться в кое-чьи базы данных.   
Высокий Джебом, одетый в синий костюм, почему-то замирает на пороге и хмуро-хмуро куда-то смотрит.   
Хим выглядывает из-за его плеча: и чё там случилось?   
А потом неприлично веселый (он как вернулся так какой-то обкуренный, прямо заяц-энерджайзер, скачет и скачет), посторонив босса, вламывается внутрь, чтобы указать:  
\- Во-о-о… Вот об этом я и говорил.   
Указывает он на Ёнчжэ, который сидит на полу и какой-то железной херней ковыряется в замке балконной двери.   
Когда Хим за шиворот тащит его на кровать, Ёнчжэ выглядит так, будто готов зареветь.   
А еще зачем-то прихрамывает, хотя вот у Чона можно спросить, что два часа назад он шел нормально.   
Ну и уж жалким выглядит – разве что не трясется.   
«Хитрая срака, - про себя думает Хим. – Попробуй-ка Джебома разжалобить»  
Хмурый как осенний день, босс в своем скрипящем пиджаке возвышается над кроватью, на которой скукожился Ёнчжэ, и можно к гадалке не ходить – разжалобливаться не собирается.   
\- Где деньги? – спрашивает Джебом.   
Что-то от его голоса прямо холодит.   
Хим думает, что щас начнется традиционное «Какие деньги? Нету-у-у у меня никаких дене-е-ег».   
Но ошибается.   
Крысёнок, сука, показывает на него пальцем и говорит:  
\- Он забрал.   
Лицо у Химчана совершенно охуевшее, но Джебому поди докажи – босс поворачивается к нему, ждет объяснений.   
Секунды три они хмуро смотрят друг на друга, пока до Хима не доходит, что, может, крысёнок реально тупой и не собирался его подставлять.   
\- У него рюкзак был, - объясняет Хим. – Там штук двести, не больше.   
«Деньгами» в этом доме такое не называют.   
\- Где МОИ деньги? – Джебом снова поворачивается к Ёнчжэ.   
Классно, что его предложения потихоньку становятся распространенными. Хотя…  
\- У меня больше ничего нет, - Ёнчжэ вздрагивает и отвечает, когда в скрипе своего костюма Джебом наклоняется к нему. А потом снова взрыв актерской игры – или ему правда страшно: - Я ничего не сделал! Я ничего не знаю-у-у… Зачем вы привезли меня сюда-а-а…  
\- Если вернешь деньги, сможешь уйти, - довольно щедренько предлагает Джебом. – Ты и вся ваша шайка.   
\- Эти двести тысяч, у меня больше нет… Забери все, только отпусти меня-я-я…   
Крысёнок заливается воем, а Хим переглядывается с Дэхёном: чё-т мальчишка вообще не вдупляет, о чем его спрашивают.   
Что его жалкие двести штук никому нахер здесь не сдались.   
А вот слезы, видимо, Джебома как законного (ну почти) хозяина пропавшей суммы побешивают.   
Он крепко хватает Ёнчжэ за предплечье и трясет, как мешок с конфетами:  
\- Я тебя резать буду, если не скажешь…  
\- Двести тысяч, у меня больше не-е-ет, - прямо ему в лицо заливается слезами крысёнок.   
\- БЛЯДЬ! – Джебом брезгливо отшвыривает его от себя, а потом смачно трескает ладонью по тумбочке возле кровати. И как доведенный чужой тупостью до белого каления очень угрожающе и медленно-медленно выговаривает: ГДЕ МОИ ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ МИЛЛИАРДОВ?..  
Глаза Чона становятся большие-большие, как два блюдца.   
Хим весь выглядит как «В РОТ МНЕ НОГИ». 

 

\- Собирайся в баню, - говорит Хим.   
Он, сука, выглядит довольным-довольным, будто ему кто-то наконец-то дал.   
И складывает ноги на письменный стол Ёнчжэ.   
\- Охуел? – ноги, понятен, Ёнчжэ выпинывает со стола ботинком. А потом вежливо продолжает беседу: - Чё вдруг?   
\- Ты же хотел, - с кровати сзади поясняет Хён.   
И тоже чё-то скалится и гыкает.   
Ёнчжэ уже начинает думать, что у них перманентный приход. Один на двоих.   
\- Ну? – подгоняет быстрее думать Хим.   
\- Не баня, - вставляет свою копеечку Дэхён. И жмет плечами. – Сауна.   
Вообще, Ёнчжэ нельзя – хоть баня, хоть сауна. Не рекомендуется его поврежденным мозгам температура.   
Но не признаваться же этим обезьянам, что ему опять чего-то «нельзя».   
Хим вдруг задирает голову и начинает хохотать. Его черные волосы трясутся очень красиво, но сам он с такими порывами выглядит, как умалишенный.   
Слава богу, хоть объясняется:  
\- Давай, соглашайся. А то я буду думать, что ты ссышь, - если эти туманные намеки можно посчитать за объяснение.   
\- Чё я ссать-то должен? – искренне изумляется Ёнчжэ.   
Он смотрит на Чона – этот-то хоть не конченный дебил, может, объяснит. Но Дэхён только отворачивается и глупенько хихикает себе в плечо.   
\- БЛЯ, - рычит Ёнчжэ.   
Как он ненавидит этих умудоханных ублюдков, когда они объединяются против него.   
\- Я ПОЙДУ, - хрипит Ёнчжэ, - ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТА СУКА ШУТКА ПРО ГРУППОВУШКУ ВООБЩЕ ЗАТРАХАЛА УЖЕ. 

 

Ёнчжэ ленивый, как вареный червячок.   
Он даже пальцем не шевелит, как царь – а пусть дятлы сами работают, заслужили.   
Сколько эти уроды убили его бесценных нервных клеток своими смехуечками про «пиво, сауна и мы втроем». В первый раз Ёнчжэ реально решил, что они не смогли его поделить и серьезно собираются «разложить на горячих досках» и «попользоваться вместе».   
\- Аха-ха-хах, - он смеется своим идиотским страхам и упирается руками позади себя.   
В сауне правда хорошо – воздух сухой и горячий. Деревом пахнет очень приятно.   
Ёнчжэ, правда, думал, что никогда не отпускающий дятлов психоз (спермотоксикоз) и тут где-нибудь вылезет – ну, сауна там окажется полубордельной…   
Или будут ходить волосатые мужики с вениками, которые будут плотоядно улыбаться и предлагать тебя попарить.   
Но не – все оказалось очень и очень. Даже в здешних коридорах, пока шёл, Ёнчжэ никого лишнего не встретил – только мужик у стойки в холле.   
Внезапно без тупых шуток и по-мужски: в руке Ёнчжэ холодная-холодная запотевшая банка пива из оставленного за дверью холодильника.   
Ёнчжэ возит пальцем по отпотевшим бокам и думает, где это они такое классное место откопали. Сама парилка маленькая, конечно, но для троих в самый раз.   
Кто, интересно, сюда вообще ходит?   
Хотя… Шептаться о чем-нибудь самое оно: никто-никто не услышит.   
Внезапно даже беседа заворачивается серьезная, деловая:   
\- Вот чё не пойму, - Хён раскачивает пиво в бутылке. По свежачку оно пенится, и Чона окатывает. – Откуда мальчишка опять взялся? В Сеул две машины возвращались, и его ни в одной не было.   
\- Хочешь сказать, они его в багажнике везли? - усмехается Хим.   
\- Не, а где еще? – Дэ моргает на Хима с таким лицом, мол, какое-то объяснение быть должно.   
Просто должно.   
\- И потом, - Дэхён снова неосторожно взмахивает бутылкой, - они живут вместе.  
\- Ну, так он же… биоинженик? – Химу это-то больше остальных понятно.   
Он уверен, что такими игрушками обзаводятся только больные сексоголики.   
Хим и Дэ оба ржут.   
\- Я проверил этого второго, - продолжает Дэ, - Туана… И, поверь мне, этому парню деньги вообще не нужны.   
Ёнчжэ вздрагивает, когда слышит «деньги не нужны».   
\- Дак да, странно, - соглашается Хим. – Кто бы ни спиздил бабло… Я бы уже сосал коктейли из кокосов на каких-нибудь островах, а эти даже не прячутся.   
\- Вот-вот, - поддакивает Чон. – Не надо быть сильно умным, чтобы сообразить, что за двенадцать миллиардов тебя с того света достанут.   
\- Сколь-ко? – переспрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
И таращит глаза. Очень сильно.   
\- Столько-столько, - усмехается Дэхён. – Я сам еле рот закрыл, когда услышал.   
Хим засматривается на Ёнчжэ: не, не потому что он полуголый… Просто, по лицу видно, он прямо какую-то реинкарнацию переживает.   
Может, набухался? В жаре и пивом можно… А он вон, совсем дохленький.   
\- Это меня БЕСИТ прямо, - вдруг взвивается Чон. – Я в этой истории нихера не понимаю… Если мальчишка знает все, и номера счетов, и настоящий пароль, то почему вся та компашка все еще в Сеуле? И нахрен они притащили этого Ёнчжэ к нам домой? И какого беса он прятался в Китае?   
\- Погоди, - останавливает Хим. – Завтра босс допросит крысёнка по-хорошему…  
\- Аха-ха, - злорадненько усмехается Хён. – Уж да-а-а… Все выложит.   
Одна маленькая, но хитрая инъекция – и ты поешь как птица обо всем, что знаешь.   
«Как птица», - соглашается Ёнчжэ сам с собой.   
Он уже давненько беседует с внутренним «я»… Или не давненько… Когда Чон сказал «двенадцать миллиардов»?   
\- Эй, - Хим пинает Ёнчжэ по ступне. – Тебя чё, развезло уже?   
\- М-м, не, - отмахивается Ёнчжэ.   
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Хима, который потеет напротив, слева от Дэ. Через секунду тот начинает покашливать и отворачивается.   
Вот НАХЕР Ёнчжэ на него так смотрит?   
Таким пьяным и «О, да, детка, да» взглядом?   
Ёнчжэ усмехается и начинает донимать второго.   
Капелька пота катится по груди Дэ. Горячая, наверно, как вся его кожа – застывает на соске, на бугре надутой в тренажерке грудной мышцы…  
И быстро-быстро смывается вниз по животу.   
Как будто по клавишам пробежались, и родился такой проворный маленький насмешливый отрезочек.   
Та-тада-а-а…   
Та-тада-а-а…   
Пот струйками одна за другой стекает с Хёна и впитывается в полотенце на поясе.   
Краси-и-во…   
Дэ, наконец, замечает, КАК на него смотрят, и, вздернув бровь, вопросительно глядит в ответ.   
Мда уж.   
Зрелище у Ёнчжэ вообще просто обзавидуйся, один другого лучше – вот он и любуется (сами же позвали): Чон загорелый, кубики на животе ровные-ровные – сразу видно, что из качалки.   
Очень ухоженный мажор.   
Хим бледный, как шампиньон, и не такой идеальный: живот просто плоский, жопа уже, зато плечи шире и такие… с венами на бицепсах – он любит железо.   
Не потому, что им можно качаться, а просто потому, что оно железо, а он мужик.   
Мало понимающие, что за херня происходит, эти двое оба смотрят на Ёнчжэ со скамейки напротив, а Ёнчжэ…  
Воу… Вот именно здесь он решает, что они нужны ему.   
Оба.   
Это их трио так гармонично.   
Та-тада-а-а…   
Еще капелька.   
В жизни своей не такой уж длинной Ёнчжэ еще никогда ничего не хотел ТАК. Может быть, даже снова стать здоровым хотелось бы меньше, чем…  
Как там сказал Хим? «Сосать коктейли»?   
Так вот, инвалид, сосущий коктейли на островах – это вообще неплохой вариант закончить жизнь.   
Ёнчжэ не пьян, как подумал Хим, он просто утонул в своих самых тайных и горячих желаниях. Поэтому у него такие глаза.   
Как большие, бархатные, томные звезды.   
Лишь бы они двое правильно поняли, что собирается предложить им Ёнчжэ. Лишь бы оказались достаточно... испорченными, чтобы согласиться.   
\- Эта мысль… она просто застряла у меня в голове, - Ёнчжэ тыкает указательным пальцем себе в висок, как будто «мысль» уже испеклась и можно пощупать и посмотреть. Вместе со своей бутылкой он пересаживается на противоположную скамеечку (жопы быстро раздвигаются уступить ему место) и зачем-то раскачивается туда-сюда, как сумасшедший.   
Думает.   
А ведь они могут его послать.   
Запросто. Особенно Хим.   
Чон испорченный куда как больше.   
Ёнчжэ хихикает и осторожно гладит Дэ по торчащему из шеи позвонку. Скользит по волосам – кончики мокрые от пота.   
\- Ты чё, напился? – спрашивает Дэхён.   
\- Не-е-е, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
\- Чё творишь тогда? – уточняет Хим, когда Ёнчжэ обнимает его за шею и кончиками ногтей скребет плечо.   
\- Просто… - тупая улыбка не слазит с лица Ёнчжэ.  
Раскачиваться он тоже не перестает.   
И хоть сауна, наверно, самое надежное место на земле, Ёнчжэ все равно нажимает им обоим на плечи, чтобы наклонились, и только потом шепотом спрашивает:  
\- А чтобы вы сделали… Ради двенадцати миллиардов?   
Секунд пять спустя Чон округляет губы и медленно тянет:  
\- Оу.


End file.
